WE NEED THERAPY
by SilverGoldsun - Night.And.Day
Summary: Randomness is all around us...just some have it more than others like me, these are just a bunch of random things that will make you laugh for sure. And there will be more Twilight in it i promice. READ IT MWAHAHA! Leave reviews and give me more ideas!
1. I Have No Clue For A Chapter Name

**This story is just a bunch of random sotrys me (Kathleen) and my friend Kaitlyn made up today (Sept. 22, 2009) randomly. Or as we liked to be called.....**

**SilverGoldsun - Night. And. Day  
The-Infamous-6**

**ENJOY OUR RANDOMNESS AWAY TO THE STORY!!!!**

**Arnold Shritz**

Kathleen: I was in a dark room

Kaitlyn: Surrounded by idiots

Kathleen: Which in my case was

Kaitlyn: Completely idiotic

Kathleen: My name is

Kaitlyn: Arnold Swritzh

Kathleen: Wow Kaitlyn! That's a weird name

Kaitlyn: LoL

Kaitlyn: It's actually supposed to be

Kaitlyn: Arnold

Kaitlyn: Shritz

**EBay**

Kaitlyn: I was a fat cat once.

My mother ate cheese for fun since she was a funny clown with hot sauce.

When I was 9 and a half I sold my first shoe on peeBay since eBay was full of other crap that I couldn't afford to compete against.

**TURKEY**

Kaitlyn: Poop

Kaitlyn: Be bop

Kaitlyn: Hot sauce and a burrito

Kathleen: OH MY GOD!

Kaitlyn: TURKEY

Kathleen: I love....no I don't

Kaitlyn: Take me to mars

Kaitlyn: Feed me a banana

Kaitlyn: At least talk back…..Kathleen?

Kaitlyn: I want a cheesecake

Kaitlyn: Give me 20 dollars

Kaitlyn: DON'T DO THAT

Kaitlyn: I'M TOO FAT TO DIE

Kaitlyn: Take a burrito a shove it in the computer

Kaitlyn: Tell it how it is

Kaitlyn: Show them the truth

Kaitlyn: GIVE EM FAT

Kaitlyn: GIVE EM PEACE

Kaitlyn: GIVE ME TWENTY DOLLARS!

Kathleen: And why would I do that?

Kaitlyn: Because I WANT A TURKEY

Kathleen: Ok I'm going to back away now

Kaitlyn: U should

Kaitlyn: Because I HAVE A PIZZA AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!

**Therapy **

Kaitlyn: Caitlyn

Kaitlyn: You need some help

Kaitlyn: MAJORLY!

Kathleen: I'm sorry to tell you this but YOU DO NEED HELP WOMAN!

Kaitlyn: I'm confused?

Kathleen: so am I what are we again?

Kathleen: Oh right were doing therapy for Caitlyn

Kathleen: Kaitlyn I think were the ones who need help

Kathleen: Were kind of talking to our selves again.

Kaitlyn: Yeah Caitlyn's not even here

**Pepper Me a Wrong Spelling Word**

Kaitlyn: My mouth burns with the intensity of a thousand peppers.

It needs to feel the rush of water on its surface before it quakes and burns into a black hole so deep that even Albert Einstein would get a brain hemrage trying to decipher it.

Kathleen: What was the hemrage thing?

Kaitlyn: LoL

Kathleen: What?

Kaitlyn: Forget about it

Kathleen: Cuz it says u spelled it wrong

Kaitlyn: It was a superior of the moment thing

Kaitlyn: Yeah I did spell it wrong GO ME!!

Kathleen: Ok? RUN AWAY! THERES A CREEPER IN THE HOUSE!

**Barbie Girl**

Kathleen: I'm a Barbie Girl

Kathleen: We make u hurl

Kathleen: It's fantastic

Kathleen: were made of plastic

Kaitlyn: I'm a fatty cat

Kaitlyn: And I took a cra-a-ap

Kaitlyn: And it stunk bad

Kaitlyn: Cuz I'm a cat

Kathleen: Kaitlyn's sounding weird

Kathleen: She's sounding like a f-f-freak

Kaitlyn: Yeah I know I do

Kaitlyn: That's how I do roll dude

Kathleen: I am freaking out while still sing a retarded version of Barbie girl

Kathleen: And that's why were stopping before Ken heard me call Barbie retarded AHHH!

Ken: I HEARD THAT!

Kaitlyn: RUN KATHLEEN!

We run away screaming

**Maybe its magical maybe its make you stink**

Kaitlyn: FAT PEOPLE STINK

Kaitlyn: ONLY BECAUSE THEY USE AU DE SKUNK

Kaitlyn: IF YOU ARE USING AU DE SKUNK

Kaitlyn: DON'T

Kaitlyn: IT STINKS LIKE SKUNK

Kaitlyn: SO SWITCH FROM AU DE SKUNK TO AU DE PRETTY

Kaitlyn: BE PRETTY EVERYONE

Kaitlyn: BECAUSE YOU CAN!

Kaitlyn: OH AND IF YOU BUY AU DE PRETTY

OU WILL GET TWO FREE TICKETS TO THE LAND Of TWILIGHT

Kaitlyn: GO THERE TODAY

Kaitlyn: SICNE IF YOU MEET EDWARD YOU WILL WANT EVEN MORE OF AU DE PRETTY

Kaitlyn: THIS MEANS MORE MONEY FOR US MARKETERS!!!!YAY

Kaitlyn: GO US! OH OH! GO MARKETERS GO GO GO MARKETERS! GOOO!!!!!!

**Jacob Get It Together Man**

Kathleen: And to bad I already did ok… so….. our ending needs to be Twilight

Kathleen: Um ok… It's in also let's make fun of Jacob black

Kaitlyn: He should try some gel on his fur

Kaitlyn: Get more attraction between him and Bella

Kathleen: Yeah true and she should sing for him, how about the song...

Kathleen: AINT NOTHIN BUT A HOUND DOG

Kathleen: AROOOH!!!

Kaitlyn: Well

Kaitlyn: I guess

Kaitlyn: That if he entered the pet show

Kaitlyn: It would be hard

Kaitlyn: Since he would be the trainer and the entrée

Kaitlyn: LMAO sorry I LOVE THAT

Kathleen: Bye people and remember may the forks be with you

Kathleen: I'm going to go and La Push my shoe off a cliff now bye!

**Silence from Kaitlyn**

Kathleen: KAITLYN SAY BYE TO THE PEOPLE IT'S NOT POLITE NOT TOO!

Kaitlyn: I just did

Kaitlyn: have a howl of a night

Kaitlyn: home dogz

Kathleen: Well be updating sometime within the period we have when Ken isn't out to kill us and Jacob won't either so were going to go before we die. BYE AGAIN!

Kathleen: say bye like a man Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: ok then

Kaitlyn: GOODBYE AMERICA

Kathleen: Don't you mean Canada cuz we kinda live there the place with the maple leaf on the flag and all...

Kaitlyn: LOL

Kathleen: Ok just say bye for goodness sake already

Kaitlyn: I did LIKE SEVEN TIMES

kathleen: What ever

**Ok people were going to go now before we die like I said b4 so BYE AND DONT PLAY WITH KEN HE'S A KILLER! EVEN IF BARBIE DOES LIKE HIM AND ALL HE JUST LIKES HER FOR THE BARBIE CALIFORNIA DREAM VAN THAT COMES IN HOT PINK!! Revire plz and make our days or nights cuz its night right now. PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON**

**HI**


	2. Therapy and Kiki

**Therapy with Alice Cullen**

Kathleen: Hello everyone and welcome to the show 'How to Destroy Your Addiction'

Kaitlyn: Were your hosts Kaitlyn and Kathleen.

Kathleen: Our first vampire on the sh………?

Kaitlyn: Kathleen? Are you there?........... DON'T LEAVE ME!

Kathleen: Why are we doing therapy 4 a vampire?

Kaitlyn: I donno. It's the category you put our randomness under on fanfiction. Ok? So. Our first guess is Alice Cullen!

Alice doesn't walk on stage.

Kathleen: Alice at the moment is being dragged onto the stage by our best security guard Gary

Kaitlyn: EVERYONE SAY HI TO GARY!!!

*silence*

Kathleen: ok, never mind...so Alice are you ok?

Alice: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! AND I CAN TELL! REMEMBER! PHSYCIC POWERS HERE PEOPLE! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY STILETTOS MISTER GARY! I BOUGHT THOSE ON SALE! AND THEY MATCH MY SHIRT SO WELL!

Kathleen: well Alice I see the problem here you're addicted to shopping

Alice: WHAT NO! NOT ADITCTION! IT'S JUST A LOVE FOR THE SHOPPING GODS. WHO ALWAYS GIVE ME SALES AND ALLOW ME TO SEE WHEN THEY WILL COME! THANK YOU SHOPPING GODS

Kathleen * whispers to Kaitlyn* Kookoo

Kaitlyn: Yup, another one for the wacky shack if I do say so myself

Kathleen: Ok so Alice. When did you notice you were completely insane...I mean liked to shop

Alice: I DONT GET WHAT YOUR SAYING! I ALWAYS LOVED TO SHOP! WHILE I WAS STILL GETTING USED TO THE WHOLE VAMPIRE THING, ESME WOULD ALWAYS TAKE ME SHOPPING! SHE SAID IT COOLS DOWN THE NERVES UNDER STRESS. I BELIEVED HER SINCE IT ALWAYS SEEMED SO FUN WITH ESME. AND I DONT SEE THE PROBLEM WITH MY LIKENESS TO SHOP. WERE LOADED PEOPLE! I COULD BUY THE ENTIRE MALL AND STILL HAVE ENOUGH TO GO SHOP AT ANOTHER ONE!

Kathleen: Um...ok people were going to go. GARY GET ALICE!

Alice: I WANNA GO SHOPPING

Kathleen: Yes Alice you will go shopping. Were just going to lock you in this room.

Kathleen: Ok out next vampire guest is… Edward Cullen...?

Edward walks out and sits down with out a word before…

EDWARD: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK IM NOSEY? BTW, BLONDE LADY IN THE BACK CORNER, YOUR HUSBAND IS CHEATING ON YOU. SURPRISINGLY, ITS A MAN THIS TIME.

Kathleen: Ok Edward why are you here?

EDWARD: WELL, I WAS JUST IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD, AND, I HEARD THAT SOMEONE WAS THINKING THAT I WAS NOSEY. SO I DECIDED TO INVESTIGATE. I CAME TO THE DOOR, AND HEARD THE COMBINATION TO GET IN THROUGH A SECURITY GUARD.*mutters: stupid guy*

THEN I CAME AND SOMEONE SAID, MR. CULLEN, YOU'RE ON IN FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE and they push me out the door and told me to not be nosey I'm not! I JUST CAN'T HELP HEARING PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU ALL JUST STOP THINKING FOR JUST OEN MINUTE?! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THE PEACE AND QUIET!

Kathleen: Ok so how does Bella feel about you being here?

EDWARD: YOU LEAVE BELLA OUT OF THIS

SHE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING

Kaitlyn: "FUNNY THING HERE, HOLD ON KATHLEEN"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Flashes to Bella watching CNN***

Bella: Oh my god! He didn't tell me that he was going to be on TV. I THINK IM GONNA BARF! No wait I'm gunna call my friends! BARF! FRIENDS! OH GOD IM SO CONFUSED!

*Barfs anyway*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Back to Edward***

EDWARD: BESIDES, IT'S NOT LIKE SHE HAS TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE! IF YOU'RE LISTENING BELLS STAY OUTTA MY LIFE SOMETIMES! NO WAIT DON'T!

Edward: IM SORRY HONEY IT'S THE VOICES THERE INFLUENCING ME

Edward: IM TURNING INTO A MONSTER

Edward: I NEED TO GO!

*runs off stage*

Kathleen: Ok Bella if you're listening run!

Edward: SHUT UP I HEAD THAT! Vampire hearing remember

Kaitlyn: Bella, your husband is a maniac. Ok were going to finish off the show now with a song written for the Cullen's

and a 1 and 2, and a

1, 2, 3, 4….

Kathleen: Here's a Cullen

There's a Cullen

And another little Cullen

Fuzzy Cullen

Funny Cullen

Cullen

Cullen

Truck

Cullen

Cullen

Werewolf

Grizzly

Human

Piano

Cullen

Cullen

Cullen

Bracelet

Cullen

Cullen

Cullen

Truck

Kaitlyn: I was once a Volvo

Cedward backed a cake

But(t) I never saw the way

The Bella kissed the Jake

I was only 3 days died

Alice told a tale

And now listen Bella dear

Jacob wages his tail

Did you ever see a Cullen?

Kiss a Cullen

On the Cullen

Cullen's Cullen

Tastes of Cullen

Cullen

Cullen

Truck

Half the Cullen

Twice the Cullen

Not a Cullen

Newton Cullen

Cullen in a car

Alarm a Cullen

Cullen

Culled

Truck

Kathleen and Kaitlyn: Is this how it's told now?

Aro is so old

Is this made of venom juice?

Sparkle

Marble

Cold

Alice likes to spend the cash

Jacobs out of luck

And in the final chapter

He imprints with a duck!

_________________________________________________________

Kathleen: Tada were amazing, yes we know. No need to thank us.

Kaitlyn: Ok so now were going to go back in time to when Kathleen met Kiki or (kiki-twilighter-ever) it's a time of love, friendship, and stupidity……

Kathleen: This is a conversation me and a friend writer Kiki (kiki-twilighter-ever) had it's about her story….the lines separate the sections……

_______________________________________________________

Kathleen: I DON'T (apostrophe for grammar) CARE IF THERE DANGEROUSE BROTHERS, THERE HOT AND I'M KIDNNAPING ONE MWAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! AND YOU CAN'T (apostrophe for grammar) STOP ME!!!! My evil plan shall commence when I find you. Oh I will find you Peter. MWAHAHA!!!

Kathleen: can u help me out best friend whose characters I won't kidnap? *Puppy dog pout*

Kiki: Sure Kathleen

Kathleen: Thx *holding a black bag*

Kiki: What's in the bag?

Kathleen: RUN AWAY!

Peter: HELP ME CRAZY FAN TRYING TO EAT ME

Kathleen: YOUR MINE ALL MINE MWAHAHA!!!

Kiki: Ouch! hate to be him. Crazy stalker fan after him all the time

Peter: *still in bag* I HEARD THAT!!!

Kiki: You had me rolling on the floor laughing out loud!!! Gosh I can't breath!!  
***5 minutes later**

"Still can't breath!!"  
***5 minutes later***

Okay, good now. I feel sooooooo bad for Peter!! Well actually not that bad, he's a JERK!!

Peter: I head that!!!!!

Me: You were suppose too!!

Kathleen: Nice lol yeah I have that effect on people because of my awesomeness they can't breath lol well actually I was thinking of doing a new character thing so I donno can't think right now BRAIN DAMADGE IN MY HEAD!!!! OMG NOOOOOOOO

_______________________________________________________

Kathleen: YEAH I LOVE YOU

Kiki: ME? *smiles*

Kathleen: NO NOT YOU PETER!

Kiki: oh *Sad face*

Kathleen: ok maybe just a little

Kiki: YEAH!!!

_______________________________________________________

Kathleen: Yes it is a bird

Kiki: ok....

Peter: HELP ME!!!!

Kathleen: Shut Up Peter I'm trying to kidnap you and you're not helping

Kiki: So you're a crazy fan who talks to birds called Peter?

Kathleen: No- I MEAN YES, YES I DO!

Peter: OH MY GOD here she goes again

Kathleen: well I g2g bye *runs away with the apparently bird Peter*

Kiki: Bye

Peter: Yes bye, your so nice author *Angry face*

Kiki: The bird talks...ok...kookoo

______________________________________________________

Kathleen: lol well yeah u can tell I get attached to characters in stories lol. Xoxoxox

_______________________________________________________

Kiki: The bird talks...ok...kookoo.

Kathleen: no, your kookoo for believing that lie!

Kiki: wait, so you don't have a bird named Peter?

PETER: NOOO!!! It's me! Remember me? You created me!

Kathleen: umm... no, I don't have a bird named Peter... I have a Penguin named Peter!

Kiki: Oh.... can I see him?

PETER: ***slaps palm in face*** Idiotic humans!

Kiki: ***whispers to Kathleen*** your penguin, named Peter, doesn't like humans? Does he?

Kathleen: ***smiles nervously*** Nope... hey look a vampire! ***Points to the sky.

Kiki: ***looks up*** WHERE!

Kathleen: Hahahaha!!! Peter the penguin is mine!!!!

______________________________________________________

Kiki: OMG ITS PETER FROM MY STORY! COME BACK PETER I CAN'T FINISH THE STORY WITHOUT YOU! * yells after there was no vampire*

Kathleen: MWAHAHA!!!

Peter: I'm dead

Kathleen: Don't die Peter I love you *sad face*

Peter: LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Kathleen: NEVER only 11:00 for bathroom brakes!

_______________________________________________________

Kiki: I'll miss my Peter. Oh well he's a jerk any who….

Peter: But Kiki. You created me *sad face* *angry face* TRATOR!

Kiki: Yeah I know

Kathleen: Yeah you're going to live with me now and we can sing Barbie Girl 24/7 YEAH!!!

Peter: **NO****O****O****O****O****O………..**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

*Kathleen Runs Away With Peter the Hot Brother*

________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Back to the time of now***

Kathleen: And yes people if your still wondering i do still have Peter her back stage right now in the freezer. I do have to setern him after the show though because Kiki wants to finish her story.....But

*Kathleen walks off stage*

Kaitlyn: Kathleen...? Were the hell are you goign were still on here?

*Kathleen comes back on stage with a screamign Peter*

Peter: :LET ME GO MY AUTHOR WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS AND COME KICK YOUR BUTT!

Kathleen: See everyone this is Peter an di love him

*Kathleen kisses Peter*

Silence from audience

Kaitlyn: OH. MY. GOD.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiki comes running on stage

Kiki: Peter i've come back 4 u

Peter: Took you long enough i want my mommy Kiki. And other pathetic brothers here *starts to cry*

Kathleen: Aww dont worry Peter i will kidnap them to and bring them here.

Kiki grabs Peter while Kathleen daydreams about 5 hot brothers being in the room

Kiki: RUN

Kathleen: NO PETER COME BACK I LOVE YOU!

_____________________~!#$%^&*_________________~!#$%^&*___________________~!#$%^&*__________________~!#$%^&*_________________~!#$%^&*__________________

**Kaitlyn: Thank you for reading our Tharepy with Friends section. We hope you enjoyed our stupidity and randomness combined into a small little chapter. Next time well see what happens when you put Stuffed Teddy Bear and Emmett in the same room for twenty four hours. Bye everyone and Kathleen says bye too but shes not here right now because shes chasing after Peter.....**

***Kathleen comes running back in for ending***

****

Kathleen: So plz review and tell me and Kaitlyn and Kiki what you think...even though at the moment i dont like you Kiki for taking away my Peterpoo

Kaitlyn: Peterpoo?......wait 4 it.......HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kathleen: JUST REVIEW WHILE I PULVERISE KAITLYN!!! *ANGRY FACE*

Kaitlyn: *Gulp* yeah RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Therapy 4 Caitlyn and Mr Teddy

**Therapy for Caitlyn**

Kaitlyn: I SAW A FISHY AND ITS CREEPIN IN MA SHADOW

Kaitlyn: SHADOW'S

Kaitlyn: LOL IT'LL JUMP UP AND KICK ME IN THE JALA-PANO

Kaitlyn: IT'LL COME TO MY HOUSE AND GIVE ME A HOOK IN THE JAW

Kathleen: Kaitlyn what r u doing

Kaitlyn: SMACK THAT, THE TAIL ON THE FLOOR

Kaitlyn: SMACK THAT, SHOW ME THE DOOR

Kaitlyn: SMACK THAT, TILL I BUY

Kaitlyn: MORE

Kaitlyn: SMACK THAT, MOOOOOOOE!

Kaitlyn: LMAO

Kathleen: Remember were on the internet so make sense please

Caitlyn: ok I know I said I was just going pee but the reason I was so slow was because....

Caitlyn: Oops I mean said and because

Caitlyn: anyway it's because I had a leotard and tights on so those things r a pain and the butt to get on and off

Kaitlyn: lol

Kathleen: ok people this stuff is going on internet so it's like what me and Kaitlyn did b4 remember Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: oh yes yes

Caitlyn: no I'm not done I got 20 more minutes till!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaitlyn: TURKEY BASTER TIME

Kaitlyn: TAKE ME TO PIZZALAND THEY HAVE A NEW RIDE

Kaitlyn: THE BARFEMOTH

Kaitlyn: IT'LL SURELY MAKE YOU BARF

Kaitlyn: AFTER YOU RECEIVE A FREE PIZZA

Kaitlyn: FOR BEING A COMPLETE NERD!

Caitlyn: oh no I just wasted like an hour of my life now I really do need therapy

Caitlyn: Look I can't even spell AHHHHHHHHHHA

Caitlyn: Wait I'm a nerd

Kaitlyn: Lol

Kaitlyn: AYAYAYAYA I THINK IM LOSING MY MIND

Kaitlyn: I KNOW IT'S GONE WITH MY HEEEEEEAAAD

Caitlyn: hehehehe thought nerd should have y on the end because wait does

Kaitlyn: WITH MY HEAD

Caitlyn: OMG what's happening the room is spinning why isn't anybody talking why does everyone leave

Caitlyn: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kathleen: ok people in the audience if you don't get what's going on neither do I so don't freak out

Caitlyn: of course they get what's going on, even I do and I need therapy

Kathleen: Caitlyn…who's the one with the keyboard/author?

Caitlyn: *Sighs* you are

Kathleen: Thx u

Kaitlyn: LMAO I'M A FANCY TURTLE NUGGET

Kaitlyn: (no turtles were actually turned into nuggets, FYI)

Kaitlyn: LMAO TEHEHE *COUGH COUGH* LAUGH *SNORT* Kaitlyn: HEHE IM A COMPLETE RETARDANDE

Kathleen: ok so Caitlyn why do you need help

Caitlyn: I'm also conductor of the numnum goodgoods

Caitlyn: why do I need help?

Kaitlyn: BECAUSE UR FAT

Kaitlyn: AND NO ONE WILL EVER EVER LOVE YOU

Caitlyn: I don't know because u guys' r always telling me I need help…………am not Kaitlyn!

Kaitlyn: AND NO UR NOT THE LEADER

Kaitlyn: I AM

Kaitlyn: I AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM SO THE LEADER

Caitlyn: just because i call my self a fat whale doesn't mean I'm fat!!!!!!!!!

Kaitlyn: I BOUGHT THE TICKETS TO GO SEE DORA LIVE I SHOULD BE LEADER NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIRR!

Caitlyn: LOL

Caitlyn: CAN I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaitlyn: OMG NO

Kaitlyn: SINCE U LIED TO ME

Caitlyn: I WANNA COME SEE DORA IF U DONT LET ME COME

Kaitlyn: U TOLD ME THERE WAS NO TURKEY IN THE FRIDGE

Kaitlyn: BUT THERE WAS

Kaitlyn: IT WAS UNDER THE NEW JAR OF MAYONAISE

Kaitlyn: WHICH U ALSO SAID WE DIDNT HAVE

Caitlyn: I'M GONNA PEE IN THE LEGO BIN INSTEAD OF CRAP IN IT

Kaitlyn: AWW BUT IT'S TOO FULL OF CRAPO AS IT IS DONT MAKE IT OVERFLOW

Caitlyn: AND IM GONNA BECOME A SKINNY FAT WHALE~

Kaitlyn: YOUR STAIN THE NEW TILES!

Caitlyn: NONO U NINNY

Kaitlyn: NOOOOOO

Kaitlyn: UYR THE NANNY

Kaitlyn: IMN NO NANNY

Caitlyn: THERE COLOURED ALREADY SO ILL MAKE THEM A NICE BROWN GREEN COLOUR

Caitlyn: NO NINNY U NINNY ITS ENGLISH U NINNYHEHE NINNY

Kaitlyn: NOOO

Kaitlyn: IT'S NANNY

Kathleen: ok people were having a slight problem here

Caitlyn: WHY!!!!

Kaitlyn: SINCE NANNIES ARE FAT AND IM NOT SKINNY Kaitlyn: ENOUGHT TO BE A NINNY

Kathleen: GOD, where's Garry when you need him?

Kaitlyn: CUZ NINNY SOUNDS LIKESKINNY AND IM A NANNY SINCE IM SKANNY

Kaitlyn: LKMAO

Caitlyn: NO PRBLEMS UR A NINNY SO DEAL WITH IT

Caitlyn: WAT LKMAO WAT DOES THAT MEAN

Kaitlyn: THAT I'M FAT

Kaitlyn: REMEMBER THAT

Kaitlyn: TELL UR CHILDREN

Kaitlyn: AND UR GRANDCHILDREN

Kaitlyn: AND THEIR GRANDCHILDREN

Kaitlyn: AND THEIR SECOND COUSINS

Caitlyn: HEHE RYMING IS FUNNY

Kaitlyn: Oh and that strange aunt that sits in the corner

Kaitlyn: lol

Caitlyn: LOL WAT ABOUT THERE THIRD COUSINS ONCE REMOVED?

Kaitlyn: No

Caitlyn: ok I'm finished talking in caps now

Kaitlyn: it was their seventh cousin 9 times removed

Caitlyn: OK!!!!

Caitlyn: ok now I'm done

Kaitlyn: lmao so much for that

Kaitlyn: sure

Kaitlyn: just wait for it...........................

Caitlyn: talk I feel alone and jittery

Kaitlyn: lol

Kathleen: Ok Caitlyn how do you feel about Edward Cullen...hmm?

Caitlyn: My stomach gets all tight and I feel like a fat and lonely whale

Kaitlyn: that's because

Kaitlyn: u r stomach is flat

Kaitlyn: it is tight

Kaitlyn: and u is a fat and lonely wale

Caitlyn: hmmmmmmmm....it's Edward Cullen I feel great towards him especially when I'm near him

Kathleen: and when is that

Caitlyn: I don't wanna be lonely the fat thing I can handle

Caitlyn: I donno now I'm confused to many conversations at once

Kathleen: and were on air 2 top it off

Caitlyn: let's do yoga tomorrow

Caitlyn: yayayayayay now I won't be the only one that's confused

Kathleen: why r we doing yoga on the internet and at therapy

Kaitlyn: lolllllllllllllll

Kaitlyn: It could be called

Caitlyn: no I mean tomorrow u ninny

Kaitlyn: IYOGA

Caitlyn: OMG guys I only have like 2 more minutes

Caitlyn: so talk or type which ever u prefer fast!!!!!

Kathleen: and were only done 4 pages of random stuff that makes no sense what so ever

Caitlyn: can u tell how many people have read ur stories???

Caitlyn: yayay that's even better

Kaitlyn: PHHHH LIKE I BET A GAZILLION

Kaitlyn: IM LEAVING

Kaitlyn: GOODBYE BYESSS

Caitlyn: we should do this again tomorrow

Kaitlyn has left the conversation.

Caitlyn: no Kaitlyn ur a bummmm

Kathleen: ok so I guess its one on one therapy now

Kaitlyn has been added to the conversation.

Kathleen: or two on two hi Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: NOOO NOOZ

Kaitlyn has left the conversation.

Caitlyn: hi at school we will run/walk together for the terry fox

Kaitlyn has been added to the conversation.

Caitlyn: u bum stop leaving

Kaitlyn: he-he

Caitlyn: and we will talk about our therapy session tomorrow

Kaitlyn: I am a butt

Kaitlyn: Thank you for noticing

Kaitlyn: BYEE BYEEZ

Kaitlyn has left the conversation.

Caitlyn: ok well I G2G now bye!!!!

Caitlyn: BYE RANDOM PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW OR WILL EVER MEET

Kathleen: Ok so this made no total sense what so ever so yeah it's just me and Kaitlyn now

Kathleen: say hi 2 the people Kaitlyn again

Kaitlyn: NOO NOOZ

Kaitlyn: ME DONE TALKING

Kathleen: YOU BUM

Kaitlyn: LEAVEESZZZZZ ME ALONESZZ

Kathleen: But were still on

Kaitlyn: No we aint

Kaitlyn: ma brother the sausage

Kaitlyn: WE DONE HERE

Kathleen: ok audience I guess were done here with this chapter even though I have no clue what's going on between u and Caitlyn, Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: HEHE

Kaitlyn: BYEEZ WORLD

Kaitlyn: btw, I'm not really mental

Kaitlyn: it's JUST THE PILLS

Kaitlyn: KATHLEEN DRUGGED ME!!

Kaitlyn: SHELL DRUG U TOO IF U DONT WATCH HER

Kathleen: NO I DON'T

Kaitlyn: VERY CLOSELY!

Kathleen: MEANIE NOW PEOPLE THINK IM A DRUGGIE IM MAKING U SAY THIS IN THIS CHAPTER

Kaitlyn: LMAO

Kathleen: at the end of every sentence you will always say in my pants

Kaitlyn: U DARENT IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: I WILL NOT IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: YOU CAN'T DO THIS IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: IT'S NOT FAIR IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: STOP IT IN MY PANTS!

Kaitlyn: GOD THIS SOUNDS SOO WRONG IN MY PANTS!

Kaitlyn: OH GOD EWW IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: EVEN WORSE IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: DEAR GOD IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: STOPPPPPP IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: PLEASE IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: IT'S KILLING ME IN MY PANTS

Kathleen: ha-ha I'm not stopping till u say sorry

Kaitlyn: OK THAT AS JUST HELLARIOUS IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: OK IN MY PANTS, IM SORRY IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: EWW K SERIOUSLY STOP THAT IT'S JUST GETTING WRONGER AND WRONGER IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: EWWWWWW IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: STOPPPP IT IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: DEAR GOD PLEASE IM SORRY IN MY PANTS

Kathleen: kk fine its off now

Kaitlyn: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU IN MY PANTS

Kathleen: ha-ha I lied

Kaitlyn: !

Kaitlyn: MEANIE in MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: I CAN'T HAVE A FAIR FIGHT IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: LMAOOOOO IN MY PANTS!

Kaitlyn: PLEASE IN MY PANTS

Kathleen: that's the glory of being the author

Kaitlyn: STOPPP IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: I'LL DO ANYTHING IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: OH GOD WRONGGGGGG! IN MY PANTS

Kathleen: ha-ha eww you're so wrong Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: I AM NOT IT'S THE IN MY PANTS THING IN MY PANTS

Kathleen: fine in a 1 a 2 a 1, 2, 3, 4 it's off now

Kaitlyn: PLEASE

Kaitlyn: IM SERIOUS

Kaitlyn: HEY

Kaitlyn: YOU TURNED IT OFF

Kaitlyn: THANK YOU THANKS YOU!!!!!

Kaitlyn: it was off a minute ago in my pants

Kaitlyn: DAMNIT IN MY PANYS

Kaitlyn: U PUT IT BACK IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: LMAO IN MY PANTS

Kathleen: MWAHAHA

Kathleen: were on page 7 now on word perfect WERE ALL YOUR WORDS COME TRUE

Kaitlyn: NOO PLEASE IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: EWW IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: SERIOUSLY IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: PLEASEEEEEEEEE STOP IT IN MY PANTS

Kaitlyn: OMG IN MY PANTS

Kathleen: fine this time it's off

Kathleen: ok in my lunch

Kathleen: DUDE WHAT DID YOU DO in my lunch

Kathleen: COME BACK in my lunch

Kathleen: IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU KAITLYN in my lunch

Kaitlyn: lmao I'm good

Kaitlyn: I've done good

Kaitlyn: now u shall say everything ending with my mamma

Kathleen: ......? My mamma

Kathleen: AHHHHHH my mamma

Kathleen: not funny my mamma

Kaitlyn: teeheeh

Kaitlyn: how about this

Kaitlyn: now you shall say

Kathleen: you shall say I LOVE YOU BOY at the beginning of every sentence my mamma

Kaitlyn: I LOVE YOU BOY everything ending with my face

Kaitlyn: I LOVE YOU BOY YOUR GONNA DIE KATHLEEN

Kaitlyn: I LOVE YOU BOY ONE OF THESE DAYS

Kaitlyn: I LOVE YOU BOY SOMEONE WILL COME INTO YOUR HOUSE AND DRAG YOU ONTO THE STREET

Kaitlyn: I LOVE YOU BOY AND YOU WILL BE SHOT

Kathleen: ha-ha I took mine off

Kaitlyn: I LOVE YOU BOY MWAMWAMA

Kaitlyn: so did I

Kaitlyn: were both free

Kaitlyn: now I take away your powers to take off your own

Kathleen: FREE

Kaitlyn: now I make you say in my pants at the end of each sentence

Kathleen: crap

Kathleen: ha-ha its doesn't work

Kaitlyn: k lemmee try again

Kaitlyn: PRESTA!

Kathleen: what r u some kinda magician Oh My God

Kathleen: NOOOO Oh My God

Kaitlyn: MWAHAHA

Kathleen: What's going on? Oh My God

Kaitlyn: lmao

Kaitlyn: GOD I SAID PRESTA NOT PRESTO

Kaitlyn: OH WELL

Kaitlyn: good enough

Kaitlyn: k here

Kaitlyn: I wish I wish,

Kaitlyn: that Kathleen's problem will fix,

Kaitlyn: then become worse,

Kaitlyn: when she says in my pants at the end of each verse! PRESTO!!!

Kathleen: you suck its doesn't work that way

Kaitlyn: k then

Kaitlyn: k then

Kaitlyn: u say in my pants at the end of each sentence PESTO!

Kaitlyn: oh god

Kaitlyn: I said pesto

Kaitlyn: what happen now?

Kathleen: not gunna happen dude

Kaitlyn: aha

Kaitlyn: DUDE

Kathleen: ok so all off now capeesh?

Kaitlyn: mean

Kaitlyn: AHA not work

Kathleen: go kick yourself

Kaitlyn: ouch!

Kaitlyn: that was mean

Kaitlyn: k we really gotta shut it now

Kaitlyn: Our story is too long

Kathleen: True shutting

Kathleen: Bye people of China ----

Kaitlyn: Aren't we forgetting something……..?

Kathleen: Ooh, right I promised I would tell them what happened with Emmett ok so this is what went down….

_**The Plan**_

Kathleen: We were plotting

Kaitlyn: TO RULE THE WORLD!

Kathleen: No we weren't Kaitlyn……what do you think we were doing?

Kaitlyn: But I wanna own 'Pizza Pizza'. *Starts crying*

Kathleen: There, there Kaitlyn you can own Mr. Teddy in this chapter

Kaitlyn: REALLY *happy face*

Kathleen: NO! MY Mr. Teddy

Kathleen: Ok so where's Emmett?

Kaitlyn: I thought you had him?

Kathleen: *slaps head* Grr…you were supposed to get him last night when we sneaked into the Cullen's house

Kaitlyn: Oh I thought we were just there to get this * holds out red ribbon*

Kaitlyn: It's shinny red

Kathleen: Why did you get a piece of string…WHEN YOU COULD HAVE GOTTON EMMETT 4 THIS CHAPTER?

Kaitlyn: Well you said get the garbage from Eclipse so I got the red ribbon from the cover.

Kathleen: I said get the gamer from Eclipse to lure Emmett in not the garbage, and why would the ribbon be in the garbage any ways?

Kaitlyn: I don't know?

Kathleen: I'm getting Emmett, BRB. And don't go looking for Bambi while I'm gone.

*Kathleen walks away to get Emmett*

Kaitlyn: I actually got the ribbon because I'm sellin this baby on eBay.

Kaitlyn: Now EDWARD DON'T YOU DARE EAT BAMBI IF YOUR OUT THERE OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE…….um……Mr. Teddy what's the word I'm looking 4?

Mr. Teddy: A disaster?

Kaitlyn: Right…A DIDADTER!

_In Action_

Kathleen is back with Emmett locked in a cage made of pictures of the old X-Box.

Emmett: NOOOOOO! IT'S so old and un-new. IT'S SO UGLEY!!! GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!

Kathleen: Ok Emmett have fun with Mr. Teddy

*Kaitlyn locks them both in a plane white room*

Emmett: Hi Mr. Teddy, your cute

Mr. Teddy: E

EMM

EMMET

EMMETT

EMMETT I'M SO FLUFFY

PEOPLE ARENT AFREID OF ME

THEY SNUGGLE AND HUG ME

I KILL

I KILL YOU

IF YOU TOUCH ME

IF YOU TOUCH ME ILL BIGHT OFF YOU HEAD I DON'T CARE IF KATHLEEN AND KAITLYN WILL KILL ME

TEDDY BEARS WILL RULE THE WORLD

MWAHAHA

Emmett: LET ME OUT OF HERE

Emmett: I DON'T WANT TO DIE

Emmett: MOMMY!!!!

Kaitlyn: I wonder what's happening in there?

Kathleen: Let's go check

*Opens door*

Kaitlyn: Aww look Mr. Teddy is hugging Emmett

Emmett: help me!!! Chocking

Kathleen: Mr. Teddy it's not nice to chock people or vampires

Mr. Teddy: KA

KATHA

KATHLEE

KATHLEEN

KATHLEEN IM SO SOFT AND FLUFFY

YOU WILL COME HERE

AND I WILL KILL YOU

THERES A KILLER….TEDDY O N THE LOOSE

AND HE WILL GET YOU, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO

HEE HA HEE HA HEE HA

Kaitlyn: I think we should leave

Kathleen: I'm with u on that one

Kathleen: Emmett come on let's go

Emmett: RUN!!!

*we all run away*

*Garry walks in room*

He looks over at the corner

There's a cute fluffy pink teddy bread on the ground with a bow around its neck

____________________________________________________________________

Kathleen: And so people that's what happens when you put an Emmett and a Mr. Teddy in the same room

Kaitlyn: Bye people and we will be back again next week with a talk about some subject I don't know

Kathleen: Ooh, Ooh I know

Kaitlyn: What?

Kathleen: 10

Kaitlyn: WHAT!?!?!?

Kathleen: The answer is 10

Kaitlyn: Where did u get that one from?

Kathleen: FORTUNE COOKIES TELL ALL!!!!!

________________________________________________

Most loved lines…….awarded by me and the voice that talks in my head

_________________________________________________

Kaitlyn: I LOVE YOU BOY YOUR GONNA DIE KATHLEEN

Caitlyn: YOU BUM

Emmett: IT'S SO OLD

Kathleen: IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU KAITLYN in my lunch

Mr. Teddy: I WILL KILL YOU

Garry: I'm just hear

_______________________________________________

Caitlyn: BYE EVERYONE WHO READS ME…… *we glare at Caitlyn* ……………I MEAN US!!!

**Please Review and tell me what you think**


	4. 100 Ways To Annoy Jacob Black

_**WE DO NEED THERAPY - How To Annoy Jacob Black In 100 Ways OMG!!!**  
_

_I dont own twilight or any of that stuff just the other stuff in here which is kinda weird since its my story...? Oh well ENJOY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD_

Kaitlyn: I have some bad news, Kathleen has been sent to a mental hospital because she is cutting herself. We all feel very sad for her so I'll be taking over her stories.

Kathleen: KAITLYN GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY CHAIR

Kaitlyn: See mental she can't write anymore….

Kathleen: KAITLYN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!??!?!!

Kaitlyn: Um……I….um…RUN AWAY!!!!

Kathleen: Sorry about that people I have some weird friends

Kathleen: Ok. So because Kaitlyn is gone I'm going to need a new host to help me out how about….? Sponge Bob?

Sponge Bob: YES SIR! REPORTING FOR DUTIE!! SIR

Kathleen: No too spongy, wait I know. How about-

*Kaitlyn comes running back into my house*

Kathleen: God. How can you get rid of this girl? I'm sorry people but Kaitlyn's back. So let's get on with the chapter but b4 I do…………..KAITLYN I HATE YOU!!!!!

Kaitlyn: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll Never Do That Again

Kathleen: Fine just get on with the chapter already….you've disappointed the audience…again

____________________________________________________________________________________________

This chapter is called 100 or more ways to annoy JACOB BLACK …enjoy

____________________________________________________________________________________________

1. Throw a stick at him and tell him to fetch it

2. When he doesn't get it say "What kind of dog are you?"

3. Buy him a kitten for his birthday and name it Edward

4. Tell him he needs a haircut and take him to the pet groomers

5. Buy him a 'Bite Me' tee-shirt

6. Buy him a shock collar and press the button every time he swears

7. Give him a muzzle

8. Go cliff diving without him

9. Wait for him to come save you when you start to drown

10. When he asks why you didn't just swim and save yourself, say you didn't know how to do the doggy paddle ask if he can teach you

11. When you get out of the lake insist that he needs to give CPR

12. When he leans down to give you CPR, hold your nose and make a crack about him smelling like a wet dog

13. Kiss him

14. Then push him off (if it was me I would NOT push him odd :-) he's cute)

15. Then ask if your safe and he doesn't have any rabies you need to worry about

16. Follow him around singing "Who let the dogs out!" (Who, who, who!)

17. Buy him dog treats and a chew toy for his birthday

18. When he gets mad start crying and say Edward would have been grateful

19. Ask him why he doesn't sparkle in the sun

20. Then wait till he goes to bed and dump glitter glue on him

21. When he wakes up the next morning open the window shade to let the sunlight in and clap your hands, saying that he sparkles too

22. Ask him if he has fleas

23. Tell him that you know the *real* reason the La Push guys are so close

24. Wink when you do 23

25. Tell him to go fetch a space heater

26. Tell him to get you a coke from the fridge and if he does pat his head and say "Good boy"

27. If he doesn't. hit him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper

28. Whenever he tries to speak howl at the top of your lungs

29. Walk behind him for a really long time, constantly touching his butt

30. When he asks what your doing say your looking for his tail

31. Compare the number of Edward fans to Jacob fans

32. Make insinuations about the pack having 'hot homo doggie fun'

33. Go into this bathroom and change his shampoo with flea shampoo

34. Whenever he says 'werewolf' scream 'SHAPE-SHIFTER' at the top of your lungs in his ear

35. Tell him that he's the love child of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and since he's a werewolf his last name is Black

36. When you can't find him sing "Oh where, oh where has my little doggie gone?"

37. Dress up like a vampire for Halloween and go trick or treating in La Push

38. Tell him that real men sparkle in the sunlight

39. Bring him to your house for dinner and serve him 'Purina dug food'

40. Serve that dog food in a plastic dog dish

41. When he gets mad at you put on a sad face by pushing out your lower lip and bulging out your eyes

42. When he asks what your doing tell him your trying to do the puppy eyes

43. Ask him to kiss you

44. Then push him off and punch him in the face

45. Then scream and yell about him breaking your hand

46. Put up missing dog posters with his name on it

47. Paint his motorcycle hot pink

48. Sneeze then tell him you must be allergic to dogs

49. Sing ' I kissed a girl' but change it to ' I kissed a wolf'

50. Tell him that Edward bit Bella and now she's a hunger newborn looking for his blood

51. After telling him find Edward and lock him and Jacob up in a room together

52. Video the results of 51

53. Post that video on you tube

54. Ask if Edward dazzles him (LOL)

55. When he comes over to your house close the toilet seat, telling him you have to be careful so that he doesn't drink from it

56. When walking down streets with him make sure to avoid fire hydrants

57. Whenever he looks at you, begin to sing 'Mr. Brightside'

58. Lick your fingers and touch his chest, making a sizzle sound

59. Ask him about Air Bug, his BFF

60. Go into his garage and steal all his tools

61. Brush his hair then shake your head complaining about his horrible shedding

62. Every time he says something respond with 'sure, sure'

63. Buy him a 'Team Edward' tee-shirt

64. Force him to wear it

65. When he wears it go up to him screaming like a fan girl "OMG! Me too!" while pointing at his shirt

66. Take 'Breaking Dawn' and get him to read Edward and Bella's Honeymoon scene

67. When he gets all mad, lean into his ear and whisper "We could do that" (eww)

68. Then pull away saying "Oh I forgot, you're with Seth, right."

69. Ask him If he knows that really cute puppy on those Andrex adverts

70. Tap him on the shoulder constantly without stopping

71. When he turns around say "Edward Won!"

72. When he gets all depressed ask him what's the matter a thousand times

73. Then say "That's right you just *keep keep bleeding in love*

74. When he phases steal his pants (it is actually really funny)

75. Tell him that his being half-naked bothers you

76. Tell him you would rather see Edward half-naked

77. Tell him that you're a Virgo and proud of it

78. Touch his forehead then freak out about how hot he is

79. Tell him that he should see a doctor for that fever

80. Then take him to see Dr Carlisle Cullen

81. Then the entire time, keep leaning over and whispering "Isn't he hot?"

82. Wait till he goes to sleep and load his door and window frame with silver so he can't get out

83. Ask if he's going to Edwards and Bella's wedding

84. When he says no ask "Why, don't you have anything to wear?"

85. When he glares at you pull out a sparkly pink dog collar and say "because I thought you would need something nice.'

86. When he sad to go to the bathroom bring him outside and point to the ground

87. When he asks to go back inside, shake your head and say "no one likes a doggie that isn't housetrained."

88. Ask him to do karaoke and then get him to sing The Bella Cullen's project's "Sexy Vampire."

89. Stop singing the moment you say Edward's name and start talking about how amazing Edward Cullen is

90. Call him your "Widdle Jakie Poo."

91. Count the number of these things you can do before he phases and rips you to shreds

92. If he threatens you, tell him that Bella doesn't like it when he gets violent

93. When he glares at you, smile and say "Neither would your lover, Seth."

94. When he growls say "We don't want another Sam-and-Emily incident, do we?"

95. When he starts shaking say "OMG! He's having a seizure!"

96. When he growls again, tell him that his growl really isn't that scary

97. When he phases grab a tennis ball and throw it yelling him to fetch little doggie

98. When he tries to kill you, run over the boundary line and laugh at him (I so would)

99. Read 100

100. Ask him what it's like to date the Loch Ness Monster

Well that's 100 for all you guys. See? This is why I put it under Jaboc etc... ok so next week it will be whoever will get the most votes 4 who i will make fun off or how to annoy

1. Emmett

2. Alice

3. Jasper

4. Edward

5. Bella

It's your decision…..

And Cuz I Love You Guys I'll Also Throw In A 'How to Annoy a Twilight Fan'

By the way the people who made up the thing above this line are mean to us there is one where they rip up all our Twilight Books *SHOCKER* NOOOOOOOO!!!

**Heyy guys how did you like it? abit weird i know but still i'm not a freak who can put everything that happens in there brain on page. If i could i would be rich by now.....plz review tell you friends, there friends, there parents, there parents, there grandmothers, there grandmothers graves, and so on....BLAH BLAH BLAH!!! Catch you all later so plz tell me soon so i can start writing unless Kaitlyn has a better idea?**


	5. Nick and Kathleen equal Muffin

**Hey everyone, WERE BACK WITH A NEW FIREND!!! His name is Nick and he's a cool dude….and so yeah.**

**And if u haven't checked out my stories then :( **

**SO WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I OWN ME!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Something - MUFFIN

Nick says (7:12 PM):

_**Hi**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:12 PM):

_**Hey**_

Nick says (7:12 PM):

_**What is up with you?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:13 PM):

_**?**_

Nick says (7:13 PM):

_**How's it going?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:14 PM):

_**Ok that makes more sense well I'm reading (DUH!!) working on the computer (FOR SURE) and dancing/ well making up a dance and that's my perfect life no not really I'm just doing all that at once**_

Nick says (7:15 PM):

_**Very good keep it up**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:15 PM):

_**Yeah now u sound like a pep teacher. Lol**_

Nick says (7:15 PM):

_**I no what's ur point?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:16 PM):

_**None really **_

Nick says (7:16 PM):

_**Ok then**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:16 PM):

_**I donno just hyper 2night I guess**_

_**I'm not totally insane Heehee Heehee**_

Nick says (7:17 PM):

_**Yea but we should still toss u in the Whitby syck just to be safe lol**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:19 PM):

_**Um well if u did that I would probably just go more insane like this **_

_**:KULHF:KUHKL MWAHAHAHA**_

Nick says (7:19 PM):

_**Right?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:19 PM):

_**EVIL!!**_

Nick says (7:21 PM):

_**I'm so confused?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!? **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:22 PM):

_**I know me 2 and I'm the one who needs mental help I guess were both in this one together now**_

Nick says (7:22 PM):

_**Omg leave me out of this**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:23 PM):

_**UR ALREADY IN MWAHAHA!!! *evil smiley icon* lol I think we've both had 2 much sugar 2day**_

Nick says (7:23 PM):

_**Omg omg omg omg omg how do I explain this to my parents I'm very disappointed now!?!?!?!!!?!?!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:24 PM):

_**OGM I' not helping u your a loner on that one**_

Nick says (7:25 PM):

_**Hhhhhhhh sssssshhhhiiiittttt (like in slow motion) **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:26 PM):

_**AAAWE I JUST HIT MY FOOT!!! I'M SAD NOW!!!!**_

Nick says (7:27 PM):

_**Hahahaha u deserve it!!!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:28 PM):

_**NO I don't u did u evil little.................................muffin**_

Nick says (7:30 PM):

_**Omg I can't believe u brought muffins into this omfg**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:31 PM):

_**I did and I'm proud of it **_

Nick says (7:32 PM):

_**Oh my fuckin god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:32 PM):

_**Watch ur language mister**_

Nick says (7:32 PM):

_**No not when muffins are involved there is no time for that now**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:33 PM):

_**Well how about........CHOCOLATE!!!!**_

_**We all love chocolate heeeeeeeheeeheeheheheheee**_

Nick says (7:34 PM):

_**Omg I lost him yesterday to a stupid little kid and his fat mom **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:34 PM):

_**Omg how could u**_

Nick says (7:35 PM):

_**How could I!!??!?!? How could I!!?!?!?!? It's his moms fault for being addicted to fat people food**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:36 PM):

_**Omg **_

Nick says (7:36 PM):

_**Yea I'm gonna go kick that kids ass and then I'm gonna smother him with his moms**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:38 PM):

_**Omg why am I saying omg OMG IM GOING SYCHO**_

Nick says (7:38 PM):

_**Going?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:39 PM):

_**Donno**_

_**I'm a freak just go with that and live with it**_

Nick says (7:40 PM):

_**Huummm, ohh**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:40 PM):

_**Okay its 7:39 WOW!!**_

_**I don't know why I just did that!**_

Nick says (7:40 PM):

_**Omfg!!!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:41 PM):

_**Well it's true**_

_**Don't hurt my feelings**_

Nick says (7:41 PM):

_**Ok my clock says 7:41**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:44 PM):

_**Well mines now 7:44**_

_**Mwahaha**_

_**Also did u see the look on Missy's face when Mrs. Hilderley showed her how to wash her hands?**_

Nick says (7:45 PM):

_**Yea so jokes**_

_**G2g peace sugar **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ said (7:45 PM):

_**Bye Nick**_

**

* * *

**

_**Kathleen: HEY**_

_**Kaitlyn: hey**_

_**Kathleen: GUESS WHAT**_

_**Kaitlyn: what**_

_**Kaitlyn: ...........**_

_**Kaitlyn: what**_

_**Kaitlyn: .......**_

_**Kaitlyn: what do you want already?**_

_**Kaitlyn: .......**_

_**Kaitlyn: wtf?!**_

_**Kaitlyn: .......**_

_**Kathleen: OH SORRY I FORGOT.**_

_**Kaitlyn: oMfG!**_

_**Kathleen: OOOH THAT LOOKS PRETTY!**_

_**Kaitlyn: wow and u say ur gifted.....**_

_**Kathleen: OH BUT I AM MY CHILD I AM I HAVE AN IQ OF 152 SO HA!!! Really I do people I'm smart**_

_**Kaitlyn: ur child....mother......?**_

_**Kathleen: WTF? NO!**_

_**Kaitlyn: then why'd you say......never mind.**_

_**Kathleen: YEA THAT'S RIGHT! YOU JUST NEVERMIND ME **_

_**Kathleen: LIKE I DON'T EVEN MATTER AT ALL!**_

_**Kaitlyn: I didn't mean it that-**_

_**Kathleen: UH YEA U DID STOP LYING TO ME IM THE GIFTED ONE REMEMBER, IT DONT TAKE MUCH TO GET **_

_**ME MAD! (Actually yes it does)**_

_**Kaitlyn: uh huh....I'll just leave you to your mumbling in the corner now....**_

_**Kathleen: ESCUSE ME! I AM NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL I DONT DO THAT!**_

_**Kaitlyn: sure you.....hey!**_

_**Kathleen: OH DONT U HEY ME MISSY**_

_**Kaitlyn: I'm not missy.........**_

_**Kathleen: OH WHATEVER!**_

_**Kaitlyn: now don't u whatever me mister!**_

_**Kathleen: IM A LADY......LAAAAAAA-DYYYYYY!**_

_**Kaitlyn: mhm...sure...that's what they ALL say!**_

_**Kathleen: WTF, ur the freak Kaitlyn go talk to Nick I'm outa here**_

_**Kaitlyn: SEAN PAULS BACK**_

_**Kathleen: HE SHOULDA DIED OUT YEASR AGO**_

_**Kaitlyn: ANDA BEEN SHOT ON THE STREET**_

_**Kathleen: OMFG WHAT IS GOING ON! **_

_**Kaitlyn: LMFAO**_

_**Kaitlyn: OBAMAS EATING PIE WITH TURTLE SOUP**_

_**Kaitlyn: CURSE HIM FOR EATING STITCH (Kaitlyn's pet turtle is Stitch)**_

_**Kathleen: eww there is a guy on TV acting like he is getting marries with a tiara on his head**_

_**Kaitlyn: I WANT MA TURTLE BACKKKKK**_

_**Kaitlyn: HE SHOULD EAT SOME SLURPIE**_

_**Kaitlyn: SLURPIES ARE EATELICIOUS**_

_**Kaitlyn: LMFAO**_

_**Kaitlyn: LMFAO**_

_**Kaitlyn: I see a person in the background of ur picture their scaring me lol**_

_**Kathleen: it's my mom idiot**_

_**Kaitlyn: Um…..Yeah I'm gunna walk away now**_

_**Kaitlyn: I'm blasting music in my headphones LMFAO and I wonder how I always get headaches XD**_

Kaitlyn says (5:47 PM):

_**Anyways sorry I gotta leave ya leennnaaa**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:49 PM):

_**AWWWW AND EWWWWWWWW I'm not Leena, Kathleen remember, K-A-TH-LEE-N**_

Kaitlyn says (5:49 PM):

_**Auto Message: sorry stupid homework again**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:49 PM):

_**Lol**_

_**Mean just leave me here**_

Kaitlyn says (5:49 PM):

_**I'm trying to teach myself**_

_**To learn how to**_

_**Well how**_

_**Singers hold their breath so long**_

_**Now I understand**_

Kaitlyn says (5:50 PM):

_**It's cuz they full of hot air LMFAO**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:51 PM):

_**Lol I can for two minutes with all my synchro training**_

Kaitlyn says (5:51 PM):

_**Lol I can't**_

_**I can hold a note for**_

_**Lemmee see**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:51 PM):

_**GO ME and my IQ of 152**_

Kaitlyn says (5:51 PM):

_**LMFAO**_

_**Lemmee start at**_

_**552**_

_**Then I tell ya when I stop**_

_**I stopped **_

_**LMFAO**_

LOL

_**LMFAO**_

_**IT'S BAACKKK**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:53 PM):

_**Guess what!!**_

Kaitlyn says (5:53 PM):

_**That's for annoying people that I don't wanna talk to**_

_**WHAT!**_

_**?!***_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:54 PM):

_**WERE STILL ON WE NEED THERAPY**_

Kaitlyn says (5:54 PM):

_**Oh**_

_**So this is going on the website thing**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:54 PM):

_**YUP**_

Kaitlyn says (5:54 PM):

_**Oh**_

_**Lovely**_

_**TURKEY**_

_**SMURFS**_

_**WHAT**_

_**EAT MEE**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:54 PM):

_**And were on with this PICKEL**_

Kaitlyn says (5:54 PM):

_**EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**WHOS PICKEL**_

_**SOMEONE I KNOW**_

_**AND NO ITS SPELELD PICKLE**_

_**GENIOUS**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:55 PM):

_**Hey who's the one with the HIGHT IQ**_

Kaitlyn says (5:55 PM):

_**PICKLES PICKLES THE SOURCE OF DAMAGED BLAAAAAAAAAAAADERS**_

_**OT U THAT'S FOR SURE**_

_**AHA AHA**_

_**IM GOOO**_

_**I MEAN IM GO!!!!!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:55 PM):

_**EVIL**_

Kaitlyn says (5:55 PM):

_**I KICKED HIS BUTT IN THE SIMPSONS GAME**_

_**YEA ME AND GOD WERE BU IES**_

_**AND THEN HE WAS LIKE WANNA GO**_

_**AND I WAS LIKE K BRING IT**_

_**HEN I KICKED HIS BUTT AND HE WAS LIKE ARIGHT ARIGHT WE COOL RIGHT**_

Kaitlyn says (5:56 PM):

_**AND I WAS LIKE NEVER AGAIN DUDE U NEEDA SHAVE**_

_**AND HE WAS LIKE THANKS TIPS AND I WAS LIKE WHATS WITH GUYS AND SAYING THAT SERIOUSLY LMFAO**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:56 PM):

_**Guess what**_

Kaitlyn says (5:56 PM):

_**What**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:56 PM):

_**I'm writing an act**_

Kaitlyn says (5:56 PM):

_**Auto Message: sorry stupid homework again**_

_**Lol**_

_**Nice**_

_**We should collab and write oneXD**_

_**It would be fun**_

_**I've got a great start on one**_

Kaitlyn says (5:57 PM):

_**That I was doing in like grade 7**_

_**Well the end of it**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:57 PM):

_**Wait a min**_

Kaitlyn says (5:57 PM):

_**Kk**_

_**No what?**_

_**U wait a minute**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:04 PM):

_**KAITLYN OH KAITLYN**_

**So watcha think guys? I was bored so i did this.....ok so yeah I DARE YOU TO CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON SEE ITS RIGHT THERE**


	6. MWAHAHA!

**Hey everyone this is a really RANDOM chapter but hey i warned you all before so please REVIW for us so we can get more ideas and stuff**

* * *

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:51 PM):

_**KAITLYN!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:52 PM):

_**OOOH KAAAAAAITLYN~**_

_**GOD KAITLYN ANSWER ME ALREADY!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:53 PM):

_**Dude were on right now**_

_**Kaitlyn? **_

_**Oh my GOD KAITLYNS DEAD!!!!!!**_

Kaitlyn says (4:53 PM):

_**?**_

_**What u talking about homeboywsssss**_

_**I'm dead?!**_

_**OMG**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:53 PM):

_**Yeah!!**_

Kaitlyn says (4:54 PM):

_**SERIOSLY**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:54 PM):

_**Ur alive**_

_**Umm........oh**_

Kaitlyn says (4:54 PM):

_**CVRAP I NEVER GOT TO SLEEP TONIGHT**_

_**GRAMAS GONNA KILL ME!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:54 PM):

_**AHHHHHHH GHOST**_

Kaitlyn says (4:54 PM):

_**OH WAIT IMALREADY DEAD**_

_**NOOO I NEVER GET TO LEARN FREESTYLE ON MA DRUMSSSSSS**_

_**CRAPPP ILL NEER GET TO DIE FROM SKYDIVING ACCIDENT**_

_**NOOOOOOO**_

_**LIFE SUCKS BUTTTT LINT!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:54 PM):

_**Um Kaitlyn....**_

Kaitlyn says (4:55 PM):

_**OMFG**_

_**WHAT**_

_**IM DEAD**_

_**AND ALL U CAN SAY IS UM**_

_**NOT EVEN AN IM SORRY THAT UR LIFE IS OVER**_

_**CRAPPLESSS CRAPP**_

_**ITS TOTALLY NOT**_

_**IT CRAPFILLED**_

Kaitlyn says (4:56 PM):

_**FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT CRAP AND THAT SKUNK FROM MY GARBAGE CAN**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:56 PM):

_**UR NOT FREAKIN DEAD**_

Kaitlyn says (4:56 PM):

_**Oh**_

_**Brb I'm reading articles**_

_**About texting**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:56 PM):

_**God get it together old man**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:57 PM):

_**But were still on....*sad face* **_

_**I WANTED TO DISS ARO THOUGH**_

Kaitlyn says (4:57 PM):

_**ARO?**_

_**WHO THE HECK IS ARO**_

_**MAN**_

_**A DUDE**_

_**THAT U WANNA DATE**_

_**DATE LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW**_

_**THOUGH U WOULD KNOW IF THERE WAS OR NOT NOW WOULDNT YOU **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:58 PM):

_**One word Kaitlyn**_

Kaitlyn says (4:58 PM):

_**?**_

_**ONE WORD**_

_**WHAT WORD**_

_**OMFG FRICKEN SEAN PAULS BACK**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:58 PM):

_**IM A GIRL!!! SO DONT GO MISTERING ME**_

Kaitlyn says (4:58 PM):

_**I THOUGHT HE DIED**_

Kaitlyn says (4:59 PM):

_**FROM SOME MAJOR VOICE CRACK INCIDENT**_

_**LMFAO**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (4:59 PM):

_***smacked forehead* dude I'm talking about Aro from New Moon you idiot**_

Kaitlyn says (5:00 PM):

_**Oh**_

_**I don't obsess over it**_

_**So I don't know whether you mean him or the chocolate and if it were the chocolate......I would sign you up for the next term of wacky shack high**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:01 PM):

_**Yeah u go ahead with that**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:02 PM):

_**So watcha think of him**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:02 PM):

_**IM BACK**_

Missy says (5:02 PM):

_Yay!!_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:02 PM):

_**I'm going to add you to our chapter so one sec**_

Missy has been added to the conversation.

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:02 PM):

_**YO!!**_

Kaitlyn says (5:03 PM):

_**I don't know **_

_**I'm listening to LOWWWW**_

Missy says (5:03 PM):

_Lol hey_

_Cool?_

Kaitlyn says (5:03 PM):

_**LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW**_

_**Lol**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:03 PM):

_**KAITLYN!!!!!**_

Kaitlyn says (5:03 PM):

_**WHAT YA WANT**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:03 PM):

_**Missy's here**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:04 PM):

_**And were on**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:05 PM):

_**god u guys don't talk I'm addin gmore people**_

Kaitlyn says (5:05 PM):

_**IM AWARE**_

_**NO WAY IM SICK OF HUGIEE CONVOS**_

:. [ n i c ĸ ]. .: has been added to the conversation.

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:05 PM):

_**Mwahaha**_

Kaitlyn says (5:06 PM):

_**ok/?**_

:. [ n i c ĸ ]. .: says (5:06 PM):

um...

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:06 PM):

_**sorry were on the internet so yeah**_

Kaitlyn says (5:06 PM):

_**Uhuh**_

:. [ n i c ĸ ]. .: says (5:06 PM):

I'm confused

:. [ n i c ĸ ]. .: has left the conversation.

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:07 PM):

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kaitlyn says (5:07 PM):

_**I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM**_

_**LMFAO**_

Missy says (5:07 PM):

_Lol_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:07 PM):

_**DUDE ITS NICK**_

Missy says (5:07 PM):

_In grade 7_

Kaitlyn says (5:07 PM):

_**Nick.....?**_

_**Ah**_

_**I still don't talk to him**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:08 PM):

_**Still his name is nick**_

Kaitlyn says (5:08 PM):

_**Uh huh**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:09 PM):

_**Ooh GREGORY's ON**_

Missy says (5:09 PM):

_Lol_

Kaitlyn says (5:09 PM):

_**Oh god**_

_**Poooor Greg**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:11 PM):

_**heehee**_

_**wanna see out conversation**_

Kaitlyn says (5:11 PM):

_**ok?**_

Missy says (5:11 PM):

_yes!!_

Kaitlyn says (5:11 PM):

_**of course missy does XD**_

Missy says (5:11 PM):

_ya i love him _

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:11 PM):

_**Lol**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:12 PM):

_**one min**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:13 PM):

_**Kathleen: Hi**_

_**Greg: Hi**_

_**Kathleen: What's Up**_

_**Greg: NM**_

_**Kathleen: Guess What**_

_**Greg: What**_

_**.....**_

_**Greg: WHAT**_

_**.........**_

Kaitlyn says (5:13 PM):

_**LFMAO**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:13 PM):

_**Kathleen: I donno**_

Kaitlyn says (5:14 PM):

_**I LOVE DOING THAT!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:14 PM):

_**Greg: ok**_

Missy says (5:14 PM):

_Lol_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:14 PM):

_**Kathleen: BYE**_

Kaitlyn says (5:14 PM):

_**Lol**_

_**I love how u just cut it off there XP**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:14 PM):

_**HEE HEE HEE**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:15 PM):

_**GO ME!!**_

_**Oh my god wanna know what's funny**_

Kaitlyn says (5:15 PM):

_**Lol sure**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:16 PM):

_**Were on WE NEED THERAPY and I didn't bother to tell you guys**_

Kaitlyn says (5:16 PM):

_**Lol already knew**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:16 PM):

_**NO U DIDNT**_

_**U didn't know anything**_

Kaitlyn says (5:16 PM):

_**LOL OK OK NO I DIDNT XD **_

Missy has left the conversation.

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:17 PM):

_**DONT LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE FREAK**_

Kaitlyn says (5:17 PM):

_**LMFAO**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:17 PM):

_**And she's gone *sad face icon***_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:18 PM):

_**Oh well so Kaitlyn what do you want to tell our 15 readers?**_

Kaitlyn says (5:18 PM):

_**ooh were up to 15**_

Kaitlyn says (5:19 PM):

_**i feel like ive accomplished something**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:19 PM):

_**ok then**_

Kaitlyn says (5:19 PM):

_**Like when Gallelaio discovered gravity from an apple falling on his head**_

_**If that happened to me, I wouldn't call it gravity; I would call it "oww"**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:19 PM):

_**Sure**_

Kaitlyn says (5:20 PM):

_**No I'm serious**_

_**Gravity, if I was gallelaio would be oww**_

_**And whenever someone got hurt, they would yell GRAVITY THAT HURT LIKE NUTS!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:21 PM):

_**Um sure they would were off topic yeah know**_

Kaitlyn says (5:21 PM):

_**Your grammar is terrible**_

_**But I am aware**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:22 PM):

_**Hey **_

_**So watcha wanna talk about now readers just tell me in a review BYE!!!..............Kaitlyn say bye**_

Kaitlyn says (5:23 PM):

_**Meh**_

_**I don't wanna go yet**_

_**Let's talk about socks**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:23 PM):

_**Really?**_

_**Fine but for only one more page then VAMADOSE**_

Kaitlyn says (5:24 PM):

_**vamadose**_

_**seriously**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:24 PM):

_**YES DORAH ROCKS**_

_**your socks PONED**_

Kaitlyn says (5:25 PM):

_**its POWNED**_

_**OR PWND**_

_**NOT PONED**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:25 PM):

_**OH WELL**_

Kaitlyn says (5:25 PM):

_**WOW AND U SAY UR SMART**_

_**WOWWWWWW**_

_**U KNOW WHAT**_

_**EVERYONE READING THIS**_

_**SORRY THAT KATHLEENS ACTUALLY NOT AS SMART AS SHE THINKS**_

_**I SWITCHED OUR SCORES**_

_**IM THE SMART ONE**_

_**A HAAAAAAA**_

_**YES**_

_**WELLL**_

_**GOODBYEE Everybody!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:25 PM):

_**Um um umum um WAAAAAAA *runs into bathroom and locks door* starts crying***_

Kaitlyn says (5:26 PM):

_**WELL SORRY FOLKS**_

_**EWW I SAID FOLKS**_

_**THIS HAS BEEN ANOTHER DAY**_

_**TELL US WHAT YOU THINK**_

_**OR DONT**_

_**EITHER WAY**_

_**HAVE A NICE DAY AND TELL US WHAT YOU WANT US TO TALK ABOUT**_

_**THAT'S WHAT REALLY MATTERS**_

_**NOW THAT'S NOT A PLEASE**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:26 PM):

_**OK**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:27 PM):

_**IM BACK MWAHAHA**_

Kaitlyn says (5:27 PM):

_**OR A THANKS**_

_**ITS A DO IT AND NOW**_

_**LMFAO**_

_**AWWWW CRAP "SHES" BACK**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:27 PM):

_**Hey I heard that ur kinda talking to me at the same time and she calls me stupid**_

Kaitlyn says (5:28 PM):

_**YEA U ARE STUPID**_

_**IM AWARE**_

_**NOW GOODBYE**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:28 PM):

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kaitlyn says (5:28 PM):

_**Too late**_

Kaitlyn says (5:29 PM):

_**I'm gone now**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:29 PM):

_**Ohh before I go you guys have to check out these songs**_

Kaitlyn says (5:29 PM):

_**Nothing that YOU can do about it**_

_**OMFG NOT MROE OF UR SUGGESTIONS**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:29 PM):

_**I don't care if u go Kaitlyn**_

_**PAWDACHINEE**_

Kaitlyn says (5:30 PM):

_**Pawdachinee?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:30 PM):

_**WEeeee ALlll WAaant REeevenge**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:31 PM):

_**I AM UR DAD, I GUESS THE CATS OUT OF THE BAG, YOU SHOULD BE MAD, FEAR LEADS TO ANGER THEN ANGER LEADS TO HATE HATE THEN LEADS TO SUFARINGGGGGG!!!!**_

Kaitlyn says (5:32 PM):

_**?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:32 PM):

_**What**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:33 PM):

_**It's in the song**_

Kaitlyn says (5:33 PM):

_**Oh aright**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:34 PM):

_**.com/watch?v=vQa31siu9KI**_

_**SEE**_

_**CLICK ON IT**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:35 PM):

_**And now we can to**_

_**Go**_

Kaitlyn says (5:35 PM):

_**Nty**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:35 PM):

_**Huh**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:36 PM):

_**Um ok then BYE people of the world and no IM NOT STUPID**_

Kaitlyn says (5:37 PM):

_**Uh yea she is**_

_***cough* **_

_**Stupid **_

_***cough***_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:37 PM):

_**NO**_

_**Bye and please review for the hyper one over there who likes them**_

Kaitlyn says (5:38 PM):

_**Sure........**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:38 PM):

_**Ok were done Kaitlyn**_

Kaitlyn says (5:38 PM):

_**K**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:38 PM):

_**So watcha doin**_

Kaitlyn says (5:40 PM):

_**Nm**_

_**U**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:40 PM):

_**About to eat dinner**_

Kaitlyn says (5:40 PM):

_**Almost**_

_**A dad was arrested for throwing a piece of pizza at his teenage daughter**_

_**He told her to get off the computer for dinner she talked back**_

Kaitlyn says (5:41 PM):

_**He threw pizza at her**_

_**And she called the cops and he was arrested for child abuse**_

_**LMFAO**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:41 PM):

_**Fun**_

_**Did u head about the lady who dropped her baby in the airport and died?**_

_**It fell form the top floor to the bottom**_

Kaitlyn says (5:42 PM):

_**OMFG**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:42 PM):

_**I know NOW THAT LADY IS STUPID**_

_**And now**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:43 PM):

_**Let's say the OFFICIAL good Bye to our reader's cuz I never did turn it off**_

Kaitlyn says (5:43 PM):

_**Ok**_

_**Bye**_

_**Everyone**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:43 PM):

_**BYE SCOTLAND **_

Kaitlyn says (5:43 PM):

_**AND IRISHLAND**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:43 PM):

_**AND AFFRICA**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:44 PM):

_**And stupid land for Kaitlyn B.'s EVERYWHERE**_

_**Not you guys just this Kaitlyn I'm talking to right now**_

Kaitlyn says (5:45 PM):

_**Oh yea**_

_**What if there's a Kaitlyn Berrishhh our there**_

_**Whose like completely ticked cuz u said that?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:45 PM):

_**I said ONLY YOU CANT YOU READ**_

Kaitlyn says (5:45 PM):

_**Or a Kaitlyn ____ (had to delete last names orders from Kaitlyn) what bout her**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:45 PM):

_**That's u**_

Kaitlyn says (5:45 PM):

_**OMFG U CANT SAY MY NAME ON THE INTERNET**_

_**Not my full name u actually have to get rid of that**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:46 PM):

_**Ha-ha**_

_**BYE**_

Kaitlyn says (5:46 PM):

_**Bye**_

**

* * *

**

_**This has been brought to you by "SHAM WOW"**_

_**Ok so people we need new topics (OBVIOUSLY) so help us out and tell us what you want us to say in a review.**_


	7. How To Piss Off A Twilight Fan

Hey people I'm sorry I forgot to do the # ways To annoy a Twilight Fan…so here you go…..

* * *

1. Tell them that Edward will eventually get sick of Bella and kill her

2. Tell them Bella should have died in New Moon so Edward and Jacobs love could flourish

3. Think aloud how much Harry Potter is better than Twilight

4. Follow them around saying how Harry Potter would have been a much better match for Bella

5. On Halloween dress up all gay and pour sparkles all over yourself **(SEE THERE MEAN I TOLD YOU SO)**

6. When they ask you what you are, say Edward Cullen

7. Get them a 'Bite Me' shirt and cross out 'Bite' and write 'Kill'

8. Have a bonfire and put perfume in it

9. When they come and asks why is smells so good say your burning Edward

10. When they get mad, apologize by saying 'I was just kidding, but if you notice, the flames are really pretty and colorful"

11. When they asked how the flame got so colorful tell them you needed some paper so to really get it going. So you used their Twilight Saga

12. Get some puppies and name them Quil, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Paul, etc…..

13. When they get mad at that, tell them next week your getting a kitten named Edward

14. Write them a doctors note diagnosing them with obsessive Cullen disorder

15. Stare into space randomly and when they ask what your doing say your pretending to be Alice

16. Draw a picture of Edward getting his ass kicked by a deer

17. Ask them what Twilights about, and after they finish say "So basically it's about a bunch of gay people that glitter and a tard"

18. Tell them that Twilight is not real and they should get a life instead of reading a gay book

19. Count down from 10 to best ways to annoy a Twilight Fan

* * *

10. Go around asking them for all their twilight merchandise. When they ask why say you need some trash for fire kindling

9. When they keep going on and on and on and on about Twilight tell them that Twihearts have been labeled deranged by the government. And they are being rounded up to be placed in insane asylums

8. Get all the boys and none Twilight fans in your school to start calling Edward, Edwardo

7. Say you think Stephenie Meyer is a horrible author and her books make you want to claw your eyes out **(Aww mean)**

6. Tell them Dracula is WAY more famous then Edward. And Dracula could kick Edwards ss

5. Say that Stephenie ripped off some of Anne Rice's material. She's a cheater

4. They keep saying Twilight series are the most popular books ever……….look up List of Best Selling Books on wikipedia with them. Scroll through the books and see there isn't a Twilight book there. Then go to Best Selling Book Series………scroll down and down and down…………..Passing book series like Harry Potter, Goosebumps, Nancy Drew, etc………When you finally see Twilight point at it………and say "Oh look there's Twilight. Right there. Almost at the bottom."

3. Tell them you went online and gave the Twilight movie one star. When they ask why you would do such a thing like that. Say it was because Robert Patterson was totally wearing lipstick.

2. Tell them all those 10 ways to annoy Edward, Alice, Emmett, etc…Things really retarded. That's why you're showing them this.

1. Remind them Edward isn't real.

* * *

How to piss off a Twilight Lover

1. Steal all there books and burn them

2. Tell them Harry Potter is better than Twilight

3. Tell them all the reasons why you think Harry Potter is better than Twilight

4. Tell them Edwards the ugliest guy you've EVER seen

5. Tell them your going to kill the werewolf gang

6. Say that Edwards going to eventually kill Bella **(YESSS)**

7. Say that Bella made the wrong choice and should have gone with Cedric Diggary

* * *

So there you go AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IM DESPERATE!!!** Like really ONLY 8 REVIEWS!?!??!?!?!??! ok I'm only going to update if I get to 17**


	8. Stupid Authors Note

Ok here is our AUTHORS NOTE Heehee I'm sorry people I know you hate them but the address didn't pop up so in front of the thing in chapter 6 its .com ETC…. so yeah thx all for reviewing this story I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

I can't believe all of you have been keepign up with this RANDOM story...go check otu the other stories I have bye YALL!!!!!!

Dutchess here and out 3 (code name) (Dutchess)


	9. Twilight Chat

Thx so much to Kaitlyn who is writing a story right now and this is it she just needed a boost in people to read it so I'm putting it up READ IT AND BE GOOD TO MY BEST FRIEND!!!!

J_Boy has just signed in

j_boy:Hello? anyone? damnit! i'm always alone!!!

belz has just signed in

belz:umm.....ok should i leave?

j_boy: NO BELLA DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONEEEEEE! I hate being a loner):

belz:umm....right.

Rosie has just signed in

rosie: shouldn't you be used to it dog boy?

j_boy: Umm its J_BOY to you Thorn!

rosie:Thorn?What the hell does THAT mean?

belz:K is that some sort of cheezy joke? No seriously i'm literally confused..

j_boy:nevermind......i think i'm just gonna leave now.

rosie:either you leave, or i will

j_boy: ok.....

*5 MINUTES LATER*

rosie: well are you gonna leave?

j_boy: i was waiting to see if you would, since it would really help if you just left me and bella alone

rosie: i should really tell ed about all this crap!

belz:what? what crap? what are we talking about?!

j_boy: just stay out of this bella!

belz: i already was out of it and I WANT IN!

rosie: you don't need to be the centre of attention all the time you know bella. and you REALLY need to stop butting in!

belz:ok well, i'm sick of all this...this.....IM LEAVING!

j_boy: WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS-

belz has signed out

j_boy: -blonde.

rosie: alright, you know what!

rosie: I'm gone!

j_boy: great. now we can finally have some piece around here!

rosie: UGHHHHHH!

rosie has signed out

j_boy: she so wants me

k.a.t.i.e. has just signed in

k.a.t.i.e.: ok, WHO wants you?!

j_boy: oh...no one

k.a.t.i.e.:Jacob....I DESERVE to know who you're going to try and tame

j_boy: is that some kind of sick wolfe joke?

k.a.t.i.e.: no...but it is a kind of funny wolfe joke(:

j_boy: alright, fair enough. Hey, who are you anyways?

k.a.t.i.e.: I am the hairdresser from the planet of the munchkins.

j_boy: REALLY?!

k.a.t.i.e.:...no......

j_boy: aww why'd you do that? I was so happy, then you just HAD to crush my dreams!

k.a.t.i.e.: I didn't HAVE to, i just WANTED to.

j_boy: what kind of sick person are you?

k.a.t.i.e.: one of the best.

j_boy:what a creep......

k.a.t.i.e.:has just signed out

j_boy:who was that girl anyways?

j_boy: oh well, at least she doesn't know how much i know rose wants me.

k.a.t.i.e.:dude, i never signed out. LOOK CLOSELY NEXT TIME! oh, and though i do like watching you talk to yourself, i really need to go now.

k.a.t.i.e.:nice talking to ya, wolfe boy.

j_boy: I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL KILL YOUR CHILDREN AND THEIR CHILDREN AND THOSE PEOPLES CHILDREN AND SO ON!

k.a.t.i.e.: hold up. if you kill my children, how can they even have children to kill?

j_boy: you make a pretty good point. Ok, I'll wait until your children are really old and have popped out a few kids then-

k.a.t.i.e.:OH GOD I'M LEAVING!

k.a.t.i.e. has just signed out

j_boy: -take a break......

belz has just signed in

edward has just signed in

the-infamous-6 has just signed in

belz:hey jake...sorry about leaving earlier...i was just really confused and slightly aggitated.

j_boy: its alright...just don't leave me with blondie again...

edward:well well, if it isnt the infamous jacob black.

the-infamous-6: HEY DON'T YOU BE TAKIN MY WORDS NOW GOLD EYES!

edward: wow....wow that wasn't a good comback. in fact, it wasn't EVEN a comeback at all.

belz: no...no it wasn't.

the-infamous-6: OH SHUT UP!

belz: whoaa, chill out.

edward: yea infamous. it was just a...uhh....

j_boy: sentence?

edward: yea, no more input from you ok wolfe boy?

j_boy: WELL I AUGHTA-

the-infamous: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*awkward silence*

the-infamous-6: ok, well what i was actually meaning by "shut up" was, well i was meaning it in a joking way ok? theres really no way to show how you personally feel on this chat crap!

j_boy: well, if you really think its crap, howz bout you leave me and -of-himself to finish our buissness?

the-infamous-6: alright. but if i go, nothing will happen. nothing at all.

j_boy: exactly my point. so get goin!

the-infamous-6: thats not what i.....you know what? forget it...see you guys later.

the-infamous-6 has just signed out

*5 minutes later*

j_boy: wow...infamous was right...nothing did happen.

belz has just signed out

edward has just signed out

j_boy: aww crap im alone again!

j_boy has just signed out

Thanks to SilverGoldSun - Night. And. Day (A.K.A "K.a.t.i.e") for giving me full rights to use her in my story (ASK HER IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME SHE REALLY DID RIGHT BEFORE SHE WAS ABOUT TO EAT DINNER)

Chapter two

Belz has just signed in

j_boy has just signed in

jazz has just signed in

Belz: Jazz?

jazz: yes?

belz: no, I mean, what's with the name?

jazz: What, don't you like?

belz: don't i _like?_

j_boy: hey, did everyone forget about a certain wolfe around here?

belz: sorry jake, just didn't realise that you were......hey, shouldn't your name be j__wolfe?_

j_boy: what are you, drugged!? If I put that as my sign in name, then all of my other "normal" friends would start...getting ideas....

belz: I don't get what you're saying, but anyways I gotta go. Talk to you all later.

jazz: latez homie B!

belz: yea....ok then.

Belz has just signed out

jazz: so, its just you and me wolfe boy

j_boy: don't push me, mr. mood swings

jazz: hey hey! don't get all jizzy with me man! I was just sayin it as it is....mr._mood swings?! _

j_boy: I seriously think you should see a doctor... someone who would know what to do with you.

jazz: whats dat supposed to mean, _dog breath?_

j_boy: alright, you're taking this a little too far, _man eater._

jazz: hey man, that hurt....I think you should see a doctor to handle those heavy feelings...might I suggest,....hmm..who handles feelings....?

j_boy: YOU DO YOU IDIOT! and _I _need to see a doctor? How about you?!

jazz: Look man, I could waste an entire day chattin with ya, but sadly, unlike you, I have a life that can't be wasted on people as ugly as you. Oh, and if you _ever_ want anyone to be impressed by you, you should shave off some of that fur. And just before I leave, you should probably get a trainer. So that you will at least be a little less forceful when you see someone. I know _I_ found it strange when you ran towards me and put your hands on my leg. Oh, and you started panting, but I slightly ignored that.

j_boy: OK, NOW YOU'RE A DEAD MAN JAZZ!

jazz: I already am.

j_boy: wow.......wow. That just, really, ruined my day. I'm gonna go now...

jazz: Ok, but don't do it on esme's rose bush.

j_boy: THAT WAS JUST MEAN!

jazz: Look, I can only calm you down so much in one day. And, boy, have I overdone it today on you. If anyone decides to get suicidal and jumps off a bridge, and I'm too tired to change their mind, you can thank yourself!

j_boy: Hey, didn't you have to go?

jazz: Well, I know I did at some point in my life. I think the last time I did was....hmmmm....maybe just before the 20th century.

j_boy: IM NOT TALKING ABOUT NEEDING TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! I MEAN DIDN'T YOU NEED TO LEAVE!?!

jazz: Oh, yes I did. But the reason was beacuse a guy was about to jump off a cliff...although, because you kept on getting mad at me, I was distracted and wasted all of my energy on you. Now that guys probably hurled himself over the cliff to his death, all because you got a little mad.

j_boy: Who wouldn't when you're acting so strange?! One minute you're acting like some "dude from the hood", next you're dissing me up!

jazz: Ya well, you know, I am _mr. mood swings_.....

j_boy:.......

jazz: Well, I do need to head out now, I'm really sick of talking to a dog.

j_boy: OK THATS IT YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BEATING AS SOON AS I GET OVER-

jazz has signed out

j_boy: -there.....

*10 minutes later*

j_boy: CUZ I'M ALL ALONE! THERES NO ONE HERE BESIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE MEEEEEEEEEE! But ya gotta have frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeends....

the-infamous-6 has just signed in

the-infamous-6: Alright, I really didn't need to hear that....

j_boy: why are you here again?

the-infamous-6: hello, _author _speaking!

j_boy: true.

the-infamous-6: so, I received this _anonymous _tip from someone that they thought your name should be changed...

j_boy: You wouldn't dare!

the-infamous-6: Oh, you don't know what I can do.....

j_fizzle_wolfe-boy: OK, What's with the name?

the-infamous-6: well, the _anonymous _person was pretty specific on what name they wanted you to have, so....well...it doesn't get any more specific than that.

j_fizzle_wolfe-boy: Well, whoever that was, THEY CAN SHOVE IT!

the-infamous-6: And, its that kind of talk, that says "You're keeping your name, and I'm leaving"

j_fizzle_wolfe-boy: No....WAIT! Don't LEAVE ME WITH THIS NAME!!

the-infamous-6 has just signed out

j_fizzle_wolfe-boy: Damnit.

j_fizzle_wolfe-boy has just signed out.

**Thanks to Teegh and Bradey for inspiration on diss ideas! Next chapter comming soon!(:**

Chapter three

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy has just signed in.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: OK.... Something's gotta be up. I'm _always_ alone when I sign in. What? Do I smell?

rosie has just signed in.

rosie: yes, yes you do.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Oh great. The blonde's back.

rosie: Hey, someone with _that _kind of name really shouldn't even try to make a comeback.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Oh god! I forgot about the name! My normal friend _and _my wolfe friends are gonna kick my butt for having this name!!!

rosie: Ya.....about that......

jazz has just signed in.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: say jazz, do you happen to know a certain man-eater who would want my name changed?

jazz: I believe I have no idea what you're talking about.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: yea....sure.

jazz: nice name.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Don't start with me Mr. mood swings.

jazz: you used that one yesterday.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Man why are you always there to put me down like that?

jazz: like you said, I'm swings. I kind of have the power to do that.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: wow........yea...I'm just gonna leave you with the ditz ok?

rosie: you better not be talking about me....

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: just so you know, I am.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy has just signed out.

rosie: so, jazz, we're all alone now.

jazz: yea, so whatcha wanna talk about?

rosie: how about we go out later? we can catch a movie.....come back.....play a game.....

jazz: OMG! How did you know that that was what I wanted to do!

rosie: girls intuition.

jazz: so, OMG we totally need to get UP! It's like the best movie ever! Like that old dude is the best guy ever! Oh, and can we take the taxi back this time? I always think they're fun to take and its been almost fifty years since we last took one! Now about the game....I hope you won't say you're mad when i tell you that I still have our unfinished battleship game in my closet from.....I guess it was around 1920.

rosie: You never satisfy _my_ needs!!

jazz: what?

rosie: You know that ever since Edward and Bella had Rennesme I've been acting like Auntie, But I wanna be a mom!! I don't _care_ if it is impossible, I want a child!

jazz: oh.....oh. that's what you meant by games.....

rosie: No Duh!

jazz: well, rose, you and i both know that its impossible to have a kid.

rosie: But I can hope can't I?!

jazz: well......no.

rosie: I need a man who can satisfy my needs and can at least have confidence in me! I think we need a break for a while!!

jazz: well, alright?

rosie: Wow....I feel.....suddenly calm....Jazz don't do that! We are having a fight mister, No weaseling out of this one!

jazz: what? wheres a weasel? I could use some dinner.....

rosie: You know what I'm talking about smart guy!

jazz: Edwards the smart guy, I just glare at people and make them feel happy.

rosie: Ugh I can't deal with this!! Bye Jazz!

rosie has just signed out.

jazz: well, _ok_ then.

bellz has just signed in.

bellz: hey jazz, i heard rose slam the door downstairs, whats up?

jazz: best to leave her alone for a while, she wants us to have a break.

bellz: oh........I'm so sorry!

jazz: don't worry, I'm giving her grief right now so she'll be back by noon tomorrow. Besides, I know where she goes when she gets peeved.

bellz: where?

edd has just signed in.

jazz:oh, don't worry about it......

edd: she goes shopping.......and jazz, she'll probably be back within a week. I heard there's a huge sale going on somewhere in eastern NY.....and knowing rose, well.......she'll be there for all the time that sale is going on.....

jazz: Dammit Edward!! Butt out sometimes ok!

edd: well well, looks like someone needs to use their own powers on themselves.

jazz: Don't you start calling me Mr. mood swings now too!

edd: what the.......?

bellz: don't even ask.

edd: ok?

edd: I think I'm just gonna....go now.....see you later bellz...

bellz: I better go too, I can hear Rennesme crying. bye jazz.

jazz: yea, bye.

edd has just signed out.

bellz has just signed out.

jazz: Because I'm All Alone There's No One Here Beside Meeeeee!!!!

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy has just signed in.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: dude, that's so my line.....

jazz: k can you just go find some puddle to roll in, I'm not in a mood to babysit puppies.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: dude, that hurt.

jazz: what's with you and saying dude?

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: what was with you yesterday?

jazz: I don't know.......

*AWKWARD SILENCE!*

the-infamous-6: Well well, if it isn't the fighting brothers!

jazz: Don't You Dare Call Us Brothers! Not Even Acquaintances!

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: hey, I thought we were friends.

jazz: no, we're buddies with _benefits._

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Oh, and that wasn't supposed to hurt at all.

the-infamous-6: cuz when i leave for the night, i ain't commin' back!

jazz: what?

the-infamous-6: don't stop, make it rock, DJ blow my speakers up tonight.....tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no, woo opp woo opp wooo!

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Ok, what is this, Karaoke Idol?

the-infamous-6: Totally Should Be!

jazz: OMG Are You Listening To Tick Tock!

the-infamous-6: OMGOMGOMG Yes!!

jazz: Oh Em Gee! I totally love that song!

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Ok, who turned you into gay guy?

jazz: hey, I'm not gay for liking Kesha!

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: No the party don't stop till i walk in!

jazz: Yes He's one of us now!

the-infamous-6: You'll Never Leave The World Of Karaoke Singers Once You Enter!

jazz: Yess......sing with us......join the Kesha fan club with us.......oh, and don't look behind you...

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Hey little sista....!!! Oh.....alrighty then...what's behind me?

jazz: No Don't!

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: You put a radio behind me playing "White wedding"?

jazz: Yes....hence: the reason why we said Don't Turn Around!

the-infamous-6: Yea....you know how addictive 99.9 is!

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Ok, so 99.9 somehow enslaved us all to be crazed karaoke singers for about five minutes, then when I turned around it all of a sudden stopped?

jazz: yup

the-infamous-6: pretty much it.

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Ok....I'm just...gonna go now.....hope you guys have fun in therapy....

jazz: what was that last part?

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy: Nothing!

the-infamous-6: Say...I got an idea......

j_fizzle_wolfe_boy:What?

jazz: yea infamous...what?

fat-noob-boy: oh, really funny.

the-infamous-6: E-verybody move! Get up and dance G-Get up and dance!

jazz: alright...I was just following along earlier....but now I seriously don't know what's with her....Lmfaoo nice name Jake! err....fat noob boy!

fat-noob-boy: shut up. I'm leaving....

jazz: right behind ya.....

the-infamous-6: SO NO, NOBODY STOP E-VERY BODY MOVE, GET UP AND DANCE G-GETUP AND DANCE MOVE YOUR BODY B-B-BODY!

jazz has just signed out

fat-noob-boy has just signed out.

the-infamous-6: LISTEN TO ME SINGING LIKE A LUNATIC I ROCK YOUR SOCKS OFF DON'T I?! SAY YES OR EVIL PIRHANAS WILL EAT YOUR TELEVISION AND WILL THROW YOUR COMPUTER IN THE TRASH!

**Thanks to 99.9 for playing sick music. FYI: They really don't enslave you all to be crazed karaoke singers, they just play addictive music, as all! Oh, and for those who have "Broad minds", There is no such thing as evil pirhanas that eat televisions, and they definitely don't trash computers! Though that would be pretty sweet...**


	10. I'm not random I'm justOMG A FISH!

**Ok people because I'm feelign bored and no one is getting their lazy butts of the couch to review my story im just going to start doign random things UNLESS SOMEOEN GIVES ME AN IDEA THEY WANT UP HERE OR A FUNNT CONVERSATION THER HAD...................hyperventilates**

**I don't own Twilight only my mind does sinse I RULE THE WORLD MWAHAHA!!!! So you plz review or I may be quiting my story sinse I'm writing abook right now i may get publishes so if i dont get reviews im stopping the story...............**

* * *

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:24 PM):

Hey

Missy says (6:25 PM):

Ur back!!

YAY

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:25 PM):

Up I ate dinner

Missy says (6:25 PM):

Wait brb I must get a snack

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:25 PM):

NO

I'm wait for garlic break YUMMY

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:26 PM):

Kk then leave me here all alone

Missy says (6:26 PM):

Don't worry ill be back in like 5 sec

Missy says (6:27 PM):

IM BACK!!

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:27 PM):

OK

I didn't even know u were gone Captain Obvious

Missy says (6:28 PM):

Well I was captain sarcasm

And its LIEUTENANT OBVIOUS THANK U VERY MUCH!

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:28 PM):

NOPE

CAPTAIN CAPTAIN CAPTIN

GARLIC BREADS READY BRB FOOOOOOOD

Missy says (6:29 PM):

Ok

Give me some

Missy says (6:31 PM):

Like my pic?

Missy is inviting you to start sending webcam. Do you want to Accept (Alt+C) or Decline (Alt+D) the invitation?

You have declined the invitation to start sending webcam.

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:35 PM):

Back

Wanna know what

I told my parents

Missy says (6:35 PM):

What?

U told ur parents....

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:36 PM):

I said it was my sis and not me and there like what are you talking about and when I was about to turn the corner I looked back and said remember the best way to leave a conversation is to leave them confused

Then I walked down here to you

Missy says (6:37 PM):

Said ur sis did what?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:38 PM):

Like I said leaving a conversation with a confusing sentence works best

Missy says (6:38 PM):

Nice

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:38 PM):

I know

Missy says (6:38 PM):

Ur not leaving r u?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:38 PM):

Mr. HubbaBubba is not pink he's magenta

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:39 PM):

Mwahaha

Missy says (6:39 PM):

NOOOOOOOOO

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:39 PM):

In still here though

Ohh my hacking powers still work

Missy says (6:39 PM):

Lol nice

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:39 PM):

I know

And it took my only what 5 seconds to access the firewall and stuff

Missy says (6:39 PM):

It's called the appear offline button

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:39 PM):

I know aren't I SMART!!!

Missy says (6:39 PM):

Lol

Missy says (6:43 PM):

Sweet

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:43 PM):

Ooh Gregory's on

Missy says (6:43 PM):

Really?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:44 PM):

Yup

Missy says (6:44 PM):

Ohh I think he blocked me so I can't see that he's on

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:44 PM):

I KNEW IT

Missy says (6:45 PM):

U knew that he blocked me?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:45 PM):

Well duh who's the smart one over here who knows EVERYTHING?

Missy says (6:45 PM):

Oh shush

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:46 PM):

Well actually u kinda get to violent for his kind gentle soul to handle

Missy says (6:46 PM):

Since when does Greg have a kind gentle soul?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:46 PM):

Donno kinda made that up to fit

Missy says (6:46 PM):

Lol nice one

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:47 PM):

I know POWNED

Missy says (6:47 PM):

Hey it's PWNED

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:47 PM):

I DONT CARE

Missy says (6:47 PM):

LOL

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:47 PM):

I'm sorry I'm having anger management issues right now GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Missy says (6:48 PM):

Why the anger?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:48 PM):

Cuz I spelled it wrong like Lauren WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Missy says (6:48 PM):

Lol

Missy says (6:49 PM):

Ohh well Lauren is just too retarded I had to laugh at her

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:49 PM):

THIS IS NOT A LOL TYPE OF CONVERSATION!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH

Wanna know what?

Missy says (6:50 PM):

What?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:50 PM):

No ones reviewing my story on fanfiction *cries*

Missy says (6:51 PM):

NOO DONT CRY JUST THINK ATMOSHAPE!!!

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:51 PM):

* * *

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:52 PM):

..........HAHAHAHA.............ATMOSHAPE RIGHT HAHA LAUREN POOR POOR FUTARDED GIRL WHO CAN'T SPELL

Missy says (6:52 PM):

Exactly

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:53 PM):

Like who spells that word 'Futarded'? Like really?

Missy says (6:54 PM):

I dunno Lauren is just that stupid

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:57 PM):

Omg omg omg

Missy says (6:57 PM):

What what what??

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:57 PM):

I I I

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:58 PM):

Was was was

Talking talking talking

To to to

Nick Nick Nick

And and and

He he he

And and and

Me me me

Had had had

This this this

Funny funny funny

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:59 PM):

Conversation x 3

Missy says (6:59 PM):

Lol

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:00 PM):

(Inserted conversation here)

Nick says (6:50 PM):

Hey u there

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:51 PM):

Yeah what u want?

Nick says (6:51 PM):

To talk

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:52 PM):

Ok then about what

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:53 PM):

......

Nick says (6:53 PM):

No idea

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:53 PM):

Ok then well I will then FISHY!!

Nick says (6:55 PM):

Wat the f***? ¿

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:56 PM):

Yes Nick what the fish indeed THATS WHY IM TALKIGN ABOUT A FREAKIN FISH HERE!!!

Nick says (6:56 PM):

Ok g2g

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:56 PM):

Ok then bye

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:57 PM):

Don't go talking to fish

Missy says (7:00 PM):

Lol nice

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:01 PM):

Wanna say anything to the world b4 we go?

Missy says (7:02 PM):

uhhh

I LIKE HARRY POTTER!!!

Missy says (7:03 PM):

DUMBLDORE!

NEVILLE!

SEAMUS!

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:03 PM):

And don't forget Mr. Eww Edward Cullen when he had to get airbrush abs for the movie cuz he's not fit enough

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:04 PM):

To take off his shirt unless we go EWWW

Missy says (7:04 PM):

Lol

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (7:04 PM):

BYE WORLD

* * *

**Ok people if there are even any of you left please review I feel so unloved right now I only have 18 reviews it sucks :( prety pretty please with a cherry on top? ill even let u make up a chapter 4 me?**

**CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON**


	11. Nick Says

Nick says (8:07 PM):

_**Heyy wats going on ?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:08 PM):

Nm just got back from a water show and doin.......nothing

Nick says (8:08 PM):

_**Nice **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:08 PM):

Ooh I have a question.....

Nick says (8:08 PM):

_**yea ?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:08 PM):

know the history HW

Nick says (8:08 PM):

_**Yea**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:08 PM):

do u know what it is

Nick says (8:08 PM):

_**Nope**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:08 PM):

Grrr.... hate u

Nick says (8:09 PM):

_**omg **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:09 PM):

oh im sorry do you want me to hug you better.................well it aint gunna happen

Nick says (8:09 PM):

_**Holly is everyone in a bad mood today!!!?!?!?!??!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:10 PM):

...........

ur point

Nick says (8:11 PM):

_**omg caitlyn fliped on me today**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:11 PM):

say wa........

Nick says (8:12 PM):

_**ya ive never seen her that angry b4 !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:12 PM):

Ooh i see

i have

Nick says (8:12 PM):

_**u have wat ?**_

_**oh lol**_

_**wat happend do u no ?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:12 PM):

no idea

Nick says (8:12 PM):

_**Omg**_

Nick says (8:13 PM):

_**she said she told her 5 closest friends hummm i guess she dident tell u or u cant tell me !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:13 PM):

so let me see caitlyn was mean 2 u i was nice 2 u then made u cry then said i will hug u better and didnt and now.............. ok then....wait yes i know why shes mad

yeah she said stuff to me its personal

Nick says (8:14 PM):

_**Ok**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:14 PM):

dont bother asking

Nick says (8:14 PM):

_**i tried**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:14 PM):

what 2 ask

Nick says (8:15 PM):

_**Nothing**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:15 PM):

ok then dont tell me

so hows ur break goin so far

Nick says (8:15 PM):

_**it sucks**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:16 PM):

Y

Nick says (8:17 PM):

_**Cuz**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:17 PM):

ok nice answer i will say why i think then a fat guys mom ate your chocolate muffin and you spazed at her and she hit u and sprayed u with pepper spray

Nick says (8:18 PM):

_**omg lol thats our convo b4 lolz **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:21 PM):

i know arnt i smart

Nick says (8:21 PM):

_**lol i kant belive u rememberd that Q**_

_**!**_

Nick says (8:23 PM):

_**ur too good **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:25 PM):

i know and...................that sounded oddly awkward

Nick says (8:26 PM):

_**omg ull get over it **_

_**lol **_

_**(emoticon of the face thingy licking me)**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:27 PM):

ewww gross emoticon Nick

Nick says (8:27 PM):

_**lol**_

_**wats rong with it **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:27 PM):

its just.......wrong

Nick says (8:28 PM):

_**Omg**_

Nick says (8:30 PM):

_**i dont understand**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:30 PM):

.....................KooKoo

Nick says (8:30 PM):

_**omg im not KooKoo**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:31 PM):

yeah true ur more of a lovable penguin

that goes SQUACK!!!!!!!!!!

Nick says (8:31 PM):

_**but im loveable !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:31 PM):

ok fine u go squeekidee then thats cute

Nick says (8:32 PM):

_**but im still loveable yes ?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:32 PM):

fine yes u r

(barley)

Nick says (8:33 PM):

_**omg im hurt**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:34 PM):

aww dont be hurt what can i do to make it up 2 u

Nick says (8:34 PM):

_**call me loveable**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:35 PM):

why ok fine cuz im being nice to you

....

Nick You Are Loveable....there

Nick says (8:36 PM):

_**thank u !!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:36 PM):

ur welcome now...........muffin

Heehee

Nick says (8:37 PM):

…………_**.**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:38 PM):

i remember that convo its on fanfiction

Nick says (8:38 PM):

_**ok ? **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:38 PM):

nvm sorry off in my own little word here

Nick says (8:38 PM):

_**nice !**_

_**im so board**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:39 PM):

u said u were a board what kind chess scrable

Nick says (8:39 PM):

_**omg lol**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:40 PM):

heehee im just full of it random me

Nick says (8:41 PM):

_**omg yess**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:42 PM):

hey that was mean

Nick says (8:42 PM):

_**how ? it was a complament**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:44 PM):

no u said i was random so u said i was random which means in random

Nick says (8:44 PM):

_**g2g sorry**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (8:44 PM):

kk

night

Nick says (8:44 PM):

_**night**_

MWAGAGA

MTF

I MEAN

MWAHAHA

Missy says (5:09 PM):

Hey!

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:09 PM):

FROSTY WHITE!!!..................cartwheel

Missy says (5:10 PM):

Lol I just watched that video

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:10 PM):

Nice

Missy says (5:10 PM):

Sooo who did you get for secret Santa

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:10 PM):

I'm not telling only if u tell first and keep it a secret

Missy says (5:11 PM):

Naawe

Oh well

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:11 PM):

Hee hee

So..................................

Missy says (5:11 PM):

So what day are we doing the exchanging

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:11 PM):

I donno I'm asking tomorrow choir was like a totally wow what the heck are we talking about stage

Missy says (5:12 PM):

Stage?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:12 PM):

Nvm but yeah

Missy says (5:12 PM):

Ok

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:12 PM):

Lol so know the note we got form the DRPS

Missy says (5:13 PM):

Ya

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:13 PM):

I read more of it and I'm like holly crap!!!!!!!!!!!! And then I'm like Melissa would so make fun of him if he found her.....I was thinking that

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:14 PM):

U would be all like watch my ninja skillage

And he's like omfg

And ur like

Language

And run off yelling I believe I can fly

Missy says (5:14 PM):

Lol

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:15 PM):

I know

Well its true u so would

Or u would trip Rachel and run 4 it

Missy says (5:15 PM):

No!!!

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:17 PM):

YESS!! See I have 2 s's so HA

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:18 PM):

I'm nudging u

You have just sent a nudge.

Missy says (5:18 PM):

Ok???????

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:18 PM):

Do u have facebook...No u don't

Missy says (5:19 PM):

No

Give me on sec ill be right back

Missy says (5:20 PM):

Well g2g bye

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ said (5:21 PM):

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Don't leave me

Ooh so this is how u play

Yeah just leave me here

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ said (5:22 PM):

Alone

With no one

Emmett

Emmett: yes

Me: Hold me

Emmett: Kathleen

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ said (5:23 PM):

Me: Yes *sobs on shoulder*

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ said (5:24 PM):

Emmett: your talking to yourself ............again........

Kathleen: Oh yeah I am

Teeheeh

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:59 PM):

HIIIII

Kaitlyn says (5:59 PM):

HEYHEYHEY

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:00 PM):

WATS up

Kaitlyn says (6:01 PM):

Story writing and talking u

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:01 PM):

Lol

Kaitlyn says (6:02 PM):

Lol yup

Kaitlyn says (6:04 PM):

So

What are you doing Mrs. Kathleennn?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:04 PM):

Wow name check

Kaitlyn says (6:06 PM):

Lol sorEE

MS. Kathleennnnnnnnnnn

Telephone call on line 365

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:07 PM):

WACHA

Kaitlyn says (6:07 PM):

?

CHEWBACCAS CHAMBER!

LMFASOO

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:07 PM):

Like in karataaaaaaaaaae

Kaitlyn says (6:07 PM):

AH

I WAS THINKING THAT SEE

Kaitlyn says (6:08 PM):

BUT my BRAIN

IT THINKS SLOWER THAN I TYPE

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:08 PM):

U have a brain?

Kaitlyn says (6:08 PM):

XD

I KNOW

IM SHOCKED TOO

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:08 PM):

I never knew that

Kaitlyn says (6:08 PM):

APPARENTLY IT WAS SO MIRCOSCOPIC THAT IT WAS ONLY DISCORVERED

AFTER IT REACHED ITS LARGEST WEIGHT

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:08 PM):

Nice nice

Kaitlyn says (6:08 PM):

Which is about half a pound

LOL

They thought it was a tumor

At first

Those stupid doctors

XD

I WAS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAMAMAMAMAHAHAHAHAHHA

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:09 PM):

Um Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn says (6:09 PM):

I know

I know

I DIDNT TAKE MY PRESCRIPTION DEVILED EGGS

I NEED THOSE DAMN EGGS

Kaitlyn says (6:10 PM):

EHGGGGSSSSS LMFAO

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:10 PM):

Um no but...............

Kaitlyn says (6:10 PM):

BUT WHAT

I GOTZ A BUT

U GOTS IT

WEZ ALL GOTS IT

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:10 PM):

That was an odd outburst

Kaitlyn says (6:10 PM):

IM LISTENIN TO RUN DEVIL RUN

OF COURSE IT WAS

Kaitlyn says (6:11 PM):

WERE TALKING ABOUT

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:11 PM):

I FOUND IT FIRST

Kaitlyn says (6:11 PM):

THE KAITLYN BROWN

THEE

NO U DIDNT

SHE DID

GOD KATHLEEN

LOL

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:11 PM):

Ok then

I'm just gunna go now

Kaitlyn says (6:12 PM):

NO

DONT IM SO ALONNEEEEE

EVERYONE ELSE THINKS IM NORMAL

BUT IM NUTS

I CHANGED THE AIR

I made IT MOVE FAST

NO

DONT LEAVE

Kaitlyn says (6:13 PM):

I NEED A THERAPIST

AND UR MY ONLY TURKEY SOUP

TEHeeEEE

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:13 PM):

No u don't

Kaitlyn says (6:13 PM):

YAH I Do

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:13 PM):

I'm still here stupid

Idiots

Kaitlyn says (6:13 PM):

YAwWWW

I KNOW

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:13 PM):

*whispers*

Kaitlyn says (6:13 PM):

IDIOTS

THERES ONE OF ME

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:13 PM):

I just click APPEAR offline

Kaitlyn says (6:13 PM):

I DONT CARE

U OWE ME ONE DEVILED EGG

RIGHT NOW

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:14 PM):

.......

Kaitlyn says (6:14 PM):

GIMME THE DAMN EGG

RIGHT NOW

I WANNA EAT

I NEEEEDDDD MY MEDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:15 PM):

Yeah u do

KOOKOO!!!!

Kaitlyn says (6:16 PM):

UHMMMMHUMMM!!!!!

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:16 PM):

CUHKOOH CUHKOOH I'M A BIRDDY

Kaitlyn says (6:16 PM):

LMFAOO

YES U ARE

UR FEATHERY

AND LIGHT

AND STRANGE

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:17 PM):

No just light and graceful thx u very much

I'm gone WOOOH I'm a ghose

*ghost

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:20 PM):

That miss spells tings

Sea I dod it agin

Kaitlyn says (6:22 PM):

Did I just sign off?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:24 PM):

Natta

I'm still a ghost

Though

Kaitlyn says (6:25 PM):

Oh nice

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:25 PM):

I curse u to say in my pants at the end of every sentence

Kaitlyn says (6:25 PM):

I'm downloading

The fireflies video

Its gunna be awesome in my pants

DAMN YOU IN MY PANTS

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:25 PM):

Weird

Kaitlyn says (6:25 PM):

I hope the videos cool in my pants

Shut up in my pants

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:25 PM):

*laughs*

Kaitlyn says (6:25 PM):

Oh REAL MATURE in my pants

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:26 PM):

Covers it up by coughs though

Kaitlyn says (6:26 PM):

It's called LOL in my pants

Real nice in my pants

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:26 PM):

*LAUGHS HYSTARICALLY*

Kaitlyn says (6:26 PM):

Brb in my pants

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:27 PM):

I g2g

Kaitlyn says (6:27 PM):

NOO

Don't leave me

In my pants

Wait ill call you we can talk and meet up in my pants

OH GOD

LMFAO

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:31 PM):

OH MY FREAKIN GOD KAITLYN!!!! IM OUTTA HERE and u can stop saying that now

Kaitlyn says (6:31 PM):

LMFAOOO

K

BYEE

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:33 PM):

By the way............

Kaitlyn says (6:33 PM):

By the way...?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:33 PM):

This is going on fanfiction

MWAHAHA

BYE

brettster_ said (6:33 PM):

GOD DAMN U

LMFAO

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:33 PM):

I'm back

But still gone

Kaitlyn says (6:34 PM):

Ah I don't understand

But will make do

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:34 PM):

BYE!!!!!!!!!

Now

Kaitlyn says (6:34 PM):

Aright?

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (6:34 PM):

Bye Mom

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:06 PM):

Heyy

Nick says (5:06 PM):

_**Yo**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:06 PM):

im uploading our new chapter on fanfiction

Nick says (5:06 PM):

_**lol thats jokes ok**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:07 PM):

Lol

Nick says (5:07 PM):

_**Lol**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:08 PM):

so watcha doin

Nick says (5:08 PM):

_**ntm !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:08 PM):

so ur summer doesnt suck anymore since u turned into a loveable penguin

Nick says (5:09 PM):

_**Yes**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:09 PM):

nice

Nick says (5:10 PM):

_**Lollll**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:10 PM):

aww its a bat

Nick says (5:10 PM):

_**ya bats kick all ass**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:11 PM):

nice nice

Nick says (5:11 PM):

_**Indeed**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:11 PM):

but i thought u were a penguin liar

Nick says (5:11 PM):

_**Well**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:12 PM):

well.,.,,,,

Nick says (5:12 PM):

_**lets have a weird convo agin those are fun !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:12 PM):

ok so .......TURKEY!!!!!!!

Nick says (5:12 PM):

_**yes ham ?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:12 PM):

omg u called me ham!!! IM HURT

Nick says (5:12 PM):

_**omg im so sorry corn**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:13 PM):

omg im mad at u know

Nick says (5:13 PM):

_**omg im so sorry pie**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:13 PM):

u didnt ev.........um pie os just taking it abit to far u know that sounded to mushy

Nick says (5:14 PM):

_**oh sory**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:14 PM):

kk just dont do that again

Nick says (5:14 PM):

_**Ok**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:14 PM):

Lol

Nick says (5:14 PM):

_**i wanna talk about muffins !!!! lol**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:14 PM):

MUFFIN are you one i wanna eat oen right now

and then a lady stole it

and ate it

Nick says (5:15 PM):

_**omg u wnana eat me ?!?!?!?**_

_**oh i no**_

_**i saw that**_

_**that was my cousin she ate**_

_**i was pissed**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:15 PM):

omg

and no i dont wanna eat u

Nick says (5:15 PM):

_**i justwalked up and was like "bitch!!!!" **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:15 PM):

omg omg omg

Nick says (5:16 PM):

_**omg omg omg**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:16 PM):

AND IM LIKE AHHHHHHH

aand then there was screaming

and a cat fight

and yeah

Nick says (5:16 PM):

_**and then i pulled out my muffin gun and shot her with steve **_

Nick says (5:17 PM):

_**he WAS my babby bro**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:17 PM):

YES and then im like thx u nick and give u a hug

Nick says (5:17 PM):

_**omg and then i shot u with bob ! because the trigger sliped**_

_**i was sad**_

_**but u survived thats the important thing**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:17 PM):

omg i dead by a muffin and u didnt even cry

ok

good

Nick says (5:18 PM):

_**i cried when i shot u**_

_**but it was because i got arrested lol**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:18 PM):

ok good at least i temporally died being loved

oh no u didaint just diss me

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:19 PM):

oh so u dont care for me at all all u care about is the cop u got arrested by

Nick says (5:19 PM):

_**ya but i shot him too so its all good now btw... i shot him with rick **_

_**hahaha lol**_

Nick says (5:20 PM):

_**now i have a marshmello gun !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:20 PM):

aww but u still dont care that u shot me

Nick says (5:20 PM):

_**ya but u survived soo ..... gotta be happy there !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:20 PM):

but u DIDNT CARE!!!!!

Nick says (5:20 PM):

_**omg im so sorry**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:21 PM):

u have to say sorry and make it beter

Nick says (5:21 PM):

_**im so so so so so so sorry**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:21 PM):

ok fine i forgive you

Nick says (5:21 PM):

_**yay'**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:21 PM):

but why should i

Nick says (5:22 PM):

_**cuz i said "sorry"**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:22 PM):

but still give me a reason

Nick says (5:22 PM):

_**that is my reason**_

Nick says (5:23 PM):

_**oh so any way after i called the fat bitch who stole ur muffin a bitchhh i sat on her and then her 12 year old boy punched me in my goddamn face !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:23 PM):

ok sure sure

well he was cutter than u

Nick says (5:23 PM):

_**and she then sat on me**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:23 PM):

so he had a point to punch u

*cuter

Nick says (5:24 PM):

_**and i was restricted of brething for 30 min im just happy im alive !**_

_**all because of ur damn muffin**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:24 PM):

dont diss the muffin u knwo u love them

Nick says (5:24 PM):

_**and because it was only on the ground for 3 sec u dident want it any more !!!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:25 PM):

heehee

i put ur muffin in the oven

Nick says (5:25 PM):

_**WHAT!!!!!!!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:25 PM):

heehee and it got 3 degree burn

Nick says (5:26 PM):

_**OH MY FUCKING GOD !!!!!! ARE U SEIROUS !!!!! (sorry about the language ) !!!!!!!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:27 PM):

awww u just sweared

and yeah

Nick says (5:27 PM):

_**yes but i said "sorry"**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:27 PM):

ok ok fine i forgive u

Nick says (5:27 PM):

_**im gonna kill that fat lady**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:27 PM):

ok u go do that

Nick says (5:28 PM):

_**i will**_

_**ill take photos and show u !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:28 PM):

a vampire just broke into my house

AHHH

Nick says (5:28 PM):

_**it will be funny**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:28 PM):

its goign to bite me

Nick says (5:28 PM):

_**omg get a wooden steak**_

_**and garliv**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:28 PM):

its like Edward Cullen

AHH HES SO UGGLY

Nick says (5:28 PM):

_**holy shit LOL i no rite**_

Nick says (5:29 PM):

_**Edward Cullen is nasty !!!!**_

_**he is damn chunky**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:29 PM):

i know and hes here

and hes chassin gme

Nick says (5:29 PM):

_**and to all u twilight fans out there GET A LIFE !!!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:29 PM):

AHHH HE LOOKS LIKE A RAPIST

Nick says (5:30 PM):

_**like the super freaky fans**_

_**omg**_

_**get a big knife !**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:30 PM):

I WILL I WILL

Nick says (5:30 PM):

_**Ok**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:31 PM):

so watcha doin while im runnign around the house away form the crazy vampire rapist

Nick says (5:32 PM):

_**umm just listening to music **_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:32 PM):

aww

ok i just killer him

hes gone

Nick says (5:32 PM):

_**good for u **_

_**wanna hide the body to gether ?**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ says (5:33 PM):

yes plz meet u at the part at 1

lol

AHHH HIS HEAD MOVED

brb im goign to go decapitate him

Nick says (5:33 PM):

_**]stabb it**_

Nick says (5:35 PM):

_**g2g lol good luck!**_

~*~_KatHLeeN_~*~ said (5:37 PM):

AHH U LEFT ME

NOOOO IM GUNNA DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

ok well people since im not getting anymore reviews on this im goign to be stopping till at least i reach 30 so MERRY X-MAS EVERYOEN AND PLZ REVIEW!!!!!

SilverGoldsun - Night(dot)And(dot)Day(dot)

* * *

Hope you will really review im only 13 years old here not that old. and if u dont like this random story plz review my other stories

* * *

* * *

By the way the adresses i put on here are all youtube based pretty much


End file.
